Halloween Day
by ActuallyNevis
Summary: Ron is forced to continuously re-live Halloween Day in his 6th year at Hogwarts until he figures out what is causing it. Takes place during Half-Blood Prince. Ron x Hermione. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was walking slowly towards him. Her wavy brown hair was blowing in some unseen wind, her arm lifted and she ran her hand through her hair. Slowly. Her breasts. He couldn't stop staring at them. She was wearing one of those skimpy muggle bathing suits.

"Ron." She said, licking her lips.

She was standing right in front of him. His entire body was tingling. He felt a wave of desire wash over him.

"Ron!" She said, rather loudly. He reached out and caressed her face.

"Oh, Hermione." He said softly. Looking at her.

Ron felt something hit him. He blinked his eyes.

"No, it's Harry." He looked at Hermione oddly. That was _Harry's_voice coming out of her. Then Ron felt something hit him again, harder, and he woke up.

He looked up and Harry was staring at him bemusedly. Apparently, he had been sleeping rather soundly. And dreaming about Hermione. Ron sat up in bed, making sure his lower extremities were covered, as he was painfully aroused.

Harry was fully dressed; his book bag slung over one shoulder.

"You're going to miss breakfast." Harry said as he walked out of the dormitory.

Now Ron was alone in the dorm, le fell back against the pillows and sighed deeply. Had he said Hermione's name out loud? Did Harry know? He rubbed his face with his hand, and pushed his shaggy red hair out of his face.

Ron stood up when he was cooled off and walked to the bathroom. He showered quickly and hesitated before the mirror. He could really use a shave, he thought, somewhat amazed to see stubble on his jaw. However, he did not have time for that. He ran another hand through his hair and frowned. He had grown over the summer, and now he was almost the tallest boy at Hogwarts, except for that Hufflepuff git, Jared Lee. Also, all of that Quiddich practice during the summer had really filled out his upper torso; he could see defined muscles in his arms and chest. But what did it matter? Girls never looked at him like that.

Ron walked into the Great Hall, took in the decorations around him and realized it was Halloween. How did that holiday sneak up on him? The hall was festively decorated with pumpkins and jack o' lanterns. He didn't take much notice of it; instead he quickly sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a slice of bacon.

"You almost missed breakfast, Ron." Hermione said, barely looking up from her books.

"He must have been having an interesting dream…" Harry stated archly.

Ron felt his face heat up. He threw Harry a contemptuous glance and piled eggs and bacon and toast onto his plate, and then started to eat very quickly.

"Ron, you're going to give yourself a stomach ache." Hermione said. He darted a glance at her, feeling his ears redden. She had stopped reading and was starting at him, a frown creasing her features.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice cracking. He heard Seamus snigger. His voice couldn't pick an octave, and it was getting really annoying; it seemed to crack only when it was timed perfectly to continue embarrassing him further. He looked down at his plate again, taking a big gulp of eggs.

"Well, I'm going to get to class." Hermione stood, putting her books away.

"So what were you dreaming about it?" Seamus asked, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked away. Ron's eyes followed her across the room. When she passed through the doors, he grabbed a pumpkin tart of a platter, and took a bite.

"None of your business, you git. And what do you care for, anyways?" said Ron.

"Just curious, that's all." Seamus laughed.

"Dreams don't mean anything." Neville stated.

Everyone turned to Neville, who started to blush slightly.

"They don't. My gram said so."

"Well if your _gram_said so." Seamus laughed.

"Professor Trelawney says–" interjected Lavender, who had overheard the conversation, and was eagerly leaning forward on the table, towards them.

"Well, I agree with Neville and his gram." Ron stood, grabbing another pumpkin tart for the road, and looked down at Harry. "You coming? We've got double Potions this morning."

Ron sat down next to Hermione in Potions. She already had parchment and a quill out, copying down today's potion, "_Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus_".

"Pate…_Facc_.." Ron sounded out. He hated Latin.

_"Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus."_Hermione said, turning to smile at him. That rather stunned him. "It is a potion that opens a portal-" She stopped mid-sentence, and pointed to the corner of her mouth. "You've got pumpkin tart crumbs right here."

When he didn't immediately react, she reached up and brushed the crumbs away herself. When she seemed to realize what she was doing, she blushed, and turned back towards her parchment.

Ron's face was tingling. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Malfoy was sitting just a few rows back, but he was busy telling some story to Crabbe and Goyle. He turned to face front. Harry was copying down the directions, seemingly wrapped up in that activity.

"Class." Professor Snape breezed into the dungeon, setting down a large bundle of what looked like sage leaves on his desk. "I'm glad you're all on time. This is a lengthy potion, and we will need the entire time to prepare it. The instructions were on the board; hopefully you have already copied them down."

Snape whipped his wand out and waved it at the board, _"Vappario!"_and the board cleared. "Now, get started if you want to finish before the end of class. You have two and a half hours."

Ron looked down at his blank parchment. Bloody hell!

Hermione leaned over, and whispered in his ear, "You can copy the directions off my parchment." She smelled like pumpkin juice. He turned towards her quickly and bumped into her nose. Her breath on his ear had caused fire to race along his nerve endings. She backed away, blushing furiously.

"Weasley. Granger." Snape was standing in front of their desk, glaring down at them. They looked up guiltily. "5 points from Gryffindor. Would you two like a _private _moment to finish? Or are you ready to continue the lesson?"

He could hear Malfoy and his cronies laughing behind them.

"We're ready, Professor Snape." Hermione stated primly, lining up her ingredients, but making sure her instruction parchment was laying flat out on the desk, within easy reading distance for Ron.

"Good." Snape walked back to his desk.

Ron sighed as he filled up his vile with the _Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus _potion and turned it in to Professor Snape for grading. His was an odd orange color, and he had the nagging suspicion he forgot a vital component. However, his was better than Neville's, who's potion had been a thick, chunky brown color. But that wasn't saying much.

He walked to Transfiguration class with Harry and Hermione, lost in his thoughts. He'd liked Hermione for ever, but lately it was just worse. I mean, he'd always thought she was great. Really smart, interesting, fun (mostly), and could even almost beat him at wizard chess. But lately, he couldn't even _think_ around her. The funniest things would set him off, and his trousers would get very tight. He was lucky they had to wear their robes to school, because they were great at_ covering _things.

His glance slide down to the top of her head, where she walked next to him. She was talking about something to Harry. Probably homework.

"I can't believe Snape assigned two feet of parchment on the uses of Sage in potions on Halloween." Harry griped.

"It's really not that hard of an assignment, when you think about it Harry. We've been studying Sage since 1st year and I can think of at least-" Harry interrupted Hermione.

"I don't care, Hermione. It's_ Halloween!"_Harry looked to Ron. "Right?"

Ron glanced between them. "Um, yeah. Right. Snape is a bloody git." He hadn't been paying attention, but that was always a good answer.

Hermione sighed loudly.

The afternoon's double Transfiguration class was a disaster. McGonagall wasn't a bad sort, and her class was usually fun. But Ron was having the hardest time concentrating on the lesson because Hermione's robes had parted on the side when she sat down, and he could see her legs.

Of course, he'd seen them before. Dozens of times. He couldn't stop sneaking glances at them. They were so long and smooth and surprisingly tanned. Then he remembered that she had gone on a vacation to the south of France with her parents during the summer holiday. That led to thoughts of where _else_she was tanned. Which reminded him of his dream this morning.

Soon he couldn't concentrate on turning his rock into ashes. And he couldn't even think _why_ he would _want_to turn a rock into ashes.

Hermione glanced over at him, and saw that he was getting no where with the spell. She scooted closer.

"You need to flick your wrist more." She took hold of his wrist and guided the movement gently. He gulped and tried to concentrate. But he couldn't remember the words.

"Cinis cineris…" Hermione prompted, looking at him expectantly.

"_Cinis cineris_." He said without much enthusiasm. Hermione sighed.

"Are you even going to try, Ronald?" said Hermione exasperated.

"What?" His voice cracked. He could hear Seamus sniggering a few desks away. "I_ am_ trying. Besides, when would I _ever_need to turn a rock into ashes?"

"Humph." Hermione turned back to her rock. "If that's how you feel about it." She held her wand in her right hand, flicked it, and said, "_Cinis cineris!_" and her rock was instantly a neat little pile of ashes. She smiled briefly to herself.

Ron looked over at Harry, who's rock was slowly crumbling into gravel. He looked at Neville who wasn't getting anywhere with his rock. He thought about how he wanted to be an Auror, and how he would need to pass this class. He sighed. There was still an hour left of class.

"Hermione, please, can you help me with this? I'm sorry I griped at you."

She turned back and smiled at him.

"It's really quite simple. I think you're getting it wrong because-"

It was a beautiful fall day, a fine day for Quiddich playing. However, he was in horrible form today. He let five quaffles score in the first 15 minutes. He couldn't seem to keep his mind on the game. When he would think about Hermione's hand touching his during Transfiguration, his body would start tingling, and the next thing he knew a damn quaffle was sailing right past him!

By the end of practice, Ron was exhausted and frustrated. He landed and stalked into the shower room, ignoring Harry's look. He didn't need anyone to tell him that he was bloody awful and they were going to loose to Ravenclaw during their next match, in two days time.

He knew Harry wanted to talk to him, which he should, as Harry was the new captain of the Gryffindor team. But Ron just couldn't deal with that right now. How does one explain that they're not concentrating on the game because they're thinking about their best-friend's tanned legs?

After Quiddich, Harry and Ron went to dinner in the Great Hall. There was a great feast of squash chowder, tarts, roast chicken, potatoes, corn, pumpkin pie, and chocolate pecan bars. Afterwards, there was even a special treat from Dumbledore; pints of butterbeer for everyone to enjoy.

Sipping his butterbeer slowly, and eating yet another slice of pumpkin pie, Ron turned to Harry, who was saying something.

"This was a pretty good Halloween, Ron. No trolls." Harry laughed.

"Except for double Potions, it was pretty good." Ron agreed. And _Quidditch practice_, he silently added.

Then he remembered. "Oh, bloody hell! I just remembered. We've got two feet to write for Snape." Ron said miserably.

He looked over at Hermione, who had her Charms book open on the desk, a fork with a bite of pie half way to her mouth. The candlelight was shining through her hair, and it looked like a halo around her. His mouth went dry.

Hermione seemed to realize what he had just said. "Oh, that's _right_." She closed her Charms text and smiled at Ron brightly. "I forgot about the Potions homework. I'm going to go up to the common room and get started on it. It shouldn't take too long." She looked at Ron and Harry. "Are you two coming?"

"It's_ Halloween_, Hermione. Give it a break. Besides, it isn't due for two days!" Harry said.

"But I'll have homework tomorrow that I will need to do. Procrastination is-"

"Oh, stuff it, Hermione. Live a little!" Ron said a little too harshly. "Harry, did you want to play some wizard's chess?"

Hermione huffed and started to stand.

"Fine, Ronald, if you want to fail Potions and never amount to anything-"

Ron could feel himself flushing. Is that what she thought of him?

"Well, if you want to stick your nose in the books on a holiday and become a social pariah-"

"I am not a social pariah!" Hermione's face was getting red. "Although I'm glad your vocabulary is improving."

"I didn't say you were. I said-" Ron stumbled, trying to remember what he'd said. Why did he have this tendency to get so upset with Hermione and then say things that he didn't really mean? And what did she mean about his vocabulary? Did she think he was stupid?

"You didn't have to." She stood, grabbed her book bag, and left the Great Hall.

"That was classy." Harry sighed.

Ron sat there, biting his nails. His pie forgotten.

"C'mon Ron. Lets got play some chess."

Ron sat in the common room playing chess with Harry. His mind wasn't on the game. He kept looking over at Hermione who was sitting at a table by the fire. He sighed. She looked upset. That was his fault.

"Your turn." He hear Harry say. But he wasn't concentrating on him.

Hermione was looking down at her parchment, which must be mostly empty, because she hasn't been writing. She had been starting into the fire most of the night. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about him. Was she really mad at him?

"Your turn, Ron." Harry said louder. Ron turned, glanced at the board and absentmindedly made a move. He turned back to see what Hermione was doing, and she was gone. He turned to glance at the entrance to the girls dormitory, and caught sight of her going up the stairs into her room.

"I'm going to call it a night, Harry. We can play some other time." Ron picked up his book bag and went up into the dorm.

He slowly undressed, and got into bed, regretting how the day had ended. Oh well, he'll apologize to Hermione tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was walking slowly towards him. Her wavy brown hair was blowing in some unseen wind, her arm lifted and she ran a hand through her hair. Slowly. Her _breasts_. He couldn't stop staring at them. She was wearing one of those skimpy muggle bathing suits.

"Ron." She said, licking her lips.

She was standing right in front of him. His entire body was tingling. He felt a wave of desire wash over him.

"Ron!" She said, rather loudly. He reached out and caressed her face.

"Oh, Hermione." He said softly. Looking at her.

Ron felt something hit him. He blinked his eyes.

"No, it's _Harry_." He looked at Hermione oddly. That was _Harry's_ voice coming out of her. Then Ron felt something hit him again, harder, and he woke up.

He looked up and Harry was grinning at him. Apparently, he had been sleeping rather soundly. And dreaming about Hermione. _Again!_ Ron sat up in bed, making sure his lower extremities were covered, as he was painfully aroused. _Again!_ Talk about Déjà Vu. He shook his head.

"Harry, quit hitting me with a pillow to wake me up." Ron groused, looking over at Harry who was fully dressed, his book bag slung over one shoulder.

"You're going to miss breakfast." Harry said as he walked out of the dormitory.

Ron was alone in the dorm and he sat up, frowning. Well, most days did rather run together, he thought, standing. He rubbed his face with his hand, and pushed his shaggy red hair out of his face. He had better shower and get dressed quickly if he didn't want to miss breakfast.

***

Ron walked into the Great Hall, and noticed the Halloween decorations were still up. That's odd. Why didn't the house elves take them down? Or one of the teachers? He sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione had her nose in a book, and Harry was laughing at some joke Seamus had said.

"You almost missed breakfast, Ron." Hermione said, barely looking up from her books.

Well, apparently she was talking to him again. That was a relief. Although he should probably say he was sorry. You know, for good measure.

"Hermione." Ron said whispered, to get her attention, but not let Harry or the others hear. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to call you, a, uh, social pariah."  
>Hermione looked at him oddly.<p>

"I don't remember you calling me a _social pariah_." She said tartly. "And I think I would've remembered that." She slammed her book shut with a huff. "I'm heading off to Potions, then."

Harry glanced over. "What was that all about? Are you arguing with her again?"

"I was trying to apologize." Ron said, frowning.

"I dunno. I think you aughta start off with 'I'm sorry Hermione' next time." Harry rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we should head off to Potions. Although, it's just not right to have double Potions on Halloween!"

Ron looked over at Harry. "You're mental, Harry. Halloween was yesterday. We had double Potions yesterday. Today we've got Charms."

"_You're_ mental. Look at the decorations! Of course it's Halloween. C'mon, we're going to be late. And I don't want to give Snape a reason to give us detention. We've got Quidditch practice tonight."

Ron shook his head. What was going on? He followed Harry down to the dungeons for Potions silently. Had he dreamed yesterday? They sat down next to Hermione who was ignoring Ron. He sighed and took out some parchment. On the board was written the directions for today's Potions lesson, "_Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus_".

He looked at the title, shocked. No, this was way too weird.

"Harry, I'm telling you, I've done this potion before." He whispered to Harry. "Yesterday. I know this potion. I did it yesterday! Well, not well, even with Hermione's help, but still."

Just then, Snape breezed into the dungeon, setting down a large bundle of what he _knew_ was sage leaves onto his desk. "Class. I'm glad you're all on time. This is a lengthy potion, and we will need the entire time to prepare it. The instructions were on the board, hopefully you have already copied them down."

Snape whipped his wand out and waved it at the board, _"Vappario!_ and the board cleared. "Now, get started if you want to finish before the end of class. You have two and a half hours."

Ron looked down at his blank parchment. Bloody hell!

He turned to Hermione, who was starting to grind scarab beetles in her pestle.

"Hermione. I'm sorry about yesterday, this morning – _everything_. But you need to listen to me."

Hermione looked over at him, sighing. "You've got pumpkin tart crumbs right here." She said, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

While he stared at her, amazed over the unfolding of events in such similar ways, she reached up and brushed the crumbs away herself. She then seemed to realize what she was doing, and she blushed, pulling her hand away.

Ron's face was tingling. He looked back at Malfoy, and he was telling some joke to Crabbe & Goyle. "Hermione, you've got to listen to me. I'm in some sort of time loop-"

"Weasley. Granger." Snape was standing in front of their desk, glaring down at them. They looked up guiltily. "Five points from Gryffindor. Would you two like a private moment to finish? Or are you ready to continue the lesson?"

He could hear Malfoy and his cronies laughing behind him.

"We're ready, Professor Snape." Hermione stated primly, lining up her ingredients, but making sure to leave her instruction parchment in full view of Ron.

"Good." Snape said, walking back to his desk. "No more talking."

***

Ron tapped his fingers on his desk. His potion was coming along marginally better than yesterday. The color was actually in the blue family. He was pretty sure he had forgotten the medusa snake venom yesterday. And he forgot to stir it counter clockwise for three minutes after adding the beetles. And he didn't crumble the sage leaves yesterday. There was something to be said for practice, after all, he thought.

He filled up his vile with the _Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus_ potion and turned it into Snape who eyed him suspiciously.

"I can't believe Snape assigned two feet of parchment on the uses of Sage in potions on Halloween." Harry griped.

Ron pulled them aside, out of the flow of students, into a small alcove.

"Guys, you have got to listen to me. I, you, we – we all lived this day yesterday. You're saying and doing the exact things you said and did yesterday. Don't you guys see it? Or is it just me? We're in some sort of time loop." Ron searched both of their expressions.

"Ron, are you sure? Nothing feels out of the ordinary to me." Hermione said.

"I dunno, Ron." said Harry.

"Are you funning me, Ronald?" Hermione said suddenly, then started to walk away. "We're going to be late for Transfiguration."

Ron ran to catch up with Hermione. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No! I'm not funning you. I'm serious. I can even prove it to you. I know what our spell will be today in Transfiguration. _Cinis cineris._ It is a spell that turns a rock into ashes."

Harry and Hermione were looking at him strangely.

"I dunno, Ron." Harry said again, looking serious now.

"Let's just get to Transfiguration and you'll see." Ron led the way.

***

McGonagall was already in the classroom when they got there, and there were small rocks on everyone's desks. Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Today we're going to work on the spell _Cinis cineris_, which can be quite useful. The key is the flick in the wrist. Wands out, books away. Today is a practical lesson." Professor McGonagall took out her wand, and with a flick of her wrist and _Cinis cineris!_, she turned a rock on her desk into dust.

Ron turned to Hermione and Harry, who were looking at him.

"See! I told you so." Ron took out his wand, flicked it at the rock, said _"Cinis cineris!"_, and his rock crumbled into dust.

McGonagall had noticed this from her desk. "Excellent Ronald. Five points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?" The professor looked around the room. Soon the classroom was full of students trying the spell.

"Wow, Ron." Harry looked rather impressed. Ron smiled and turned to Hermione who was looking pensive.

"Ron. This might be serious." Hermione leaned closer. He caught a whiff of her hair. It smelled like coconut. "After Transfiguration I'll go to the library and have a look in _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_. And I'll think I'll cross reference Hogwarts; A History. Maybe there is a precedent of this happening before?"

"Thanks Hermione." He paused, smiling shyly. "And thanks for believing me."

"Of course." She smiled back. "Have you told Dumbledore yet?"

"Dumbledore?"

"You are going to tell him, right?

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, I am still not sure what's going on here. I just woke up, and it's Halloween _again_. I don't know what to think. I don't want to bother him."

"But-" Hermione started.

"Ron's right." Harry said.

"I am?" He looked at Harry in confusion.

"Yes. Why don't we just do some research first, and see if we can figure it out on our own. We don't want to be running to Dumbledore every time something happens around here. He is bound to be busy with Voldemort and the Order and everything." Harry said, pulling out his wand and looking at his rock. "Ron, can you help me with this spell?"

"Well, that's a first." Ron laughed.

"What?" said Harry.

"Someone asking me for help with a spell!" Ron grinned. "It's all about the flick."

***

Quidditch practice had gone fairly well. He had blocked most of the quaffles; it had been easy – he could still remember were most of them had come from yesterday. He even had plenty of time to daydream about Hermione's tan in between saves. Of course, he didn't block one hundred percent of them. But he still wasn't concentrating on the game fully.

They were sitting in the Great Hall eating the Halloween feast and enjoying the butterbeer, but Hermione was noticeably absent.

"Where do you think Hermione is? Still at the library?" Ron craned his neck around, ignoring how his voice cracked, and how Seamus and Dean were sniggering. "Do you suppose I should go look for her?"

"Uh-huh." Harry didn't seem too concerned. He was paging through Flying with the Cannons and eating a ham and cheese pie absently.

"What does that mean?" Ron stood, not waiting for an answer. He pocketed a pair of smallish pies. "I'm going to go check on her."

***

He walked into the quiet library, and looked around. At first he didn't see Hermione, but then on the far right, past the restricted section, was a giant pile of books on a desk. It was a good bet that Hermione was behind that pile.

He walked over to her and she was totally engrossed in huge tome that she was taking notes from.

"Hermione?" He said.

She looked up suddenly. "Hi, Ron. I didn't hear you come in." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I missed dinner."

"Not exactly." He pulled a pie out of his pocket and handed it to her. His finger brushed hers, and she pulled her hand away quickly, blushing. He could feel his ears reddening.

"Thank-you, Ron." She took a small bite of the pie.

"Um. Did you, you know, find anything about this time loop? Or whatever it is."

"Not really." Hermione sighed. "I'm really sorry. I looked through all of these books and I don't see any precedent. Nothing that even sounds similar. I mean, perhaps it's in here-" She started pulling the books out and paging through them quickly. "_Halloween and It's History_, I had a theory-" She paused to take a bite of the pie, and continued, "that it has something to do with Halloween. Did you do anything or wish anything yesterday? Perhaps it's in _Magical Wishes and Their Consequences of the 21st Century_? I feel rather like I'm searching blind." She sat back and sighed.

"It's okay. I trust that we'll figure it out." Ron said, eating another pie.

Hermione laughed. "How many pies did you bring?"

"Just these two." Ron sat down next to her. He caught a whiff of her again. She still smelled like coconuts. His gut clenched. He wanted to kiss her.

"Can I help?" He looked at the scattered books around the table and picked up the closet one called _Time Warps and Portals in History_. A paper slid off the table onto the ground as he lifted it.

He reached down and picked it up, and held it out to Hermione. He glanced down at it, expecting it to be homework. Then he noticed the first line of it: _"Dear Viktor"_.

"_'Dear Vicky_?" He spat out. "Are you in here writing to this git, when you were supposed to be helping me?" Ron stood up angrily.

"Supposed to be? I was helping you as a favor, Ronald Weasley." Hermione stood up, pulled the parchment away from Ron, and started to gather her things.

"Well, apparently you had better things to do. Like writing _Vicky_. Why did you even bother?" Ron turned away and started walking towards the door, wanting to be away from her first. Apparently she didn't feel anything for him like he felt for her.

"Ron, you can be such a bloody idiot." She was rushing up behind him, tugging on his arm to get him to stop. They were standing in the corridor outside the library

"What?" He stopped but shrugged off her hand. "What do you want? Why don't you go write _Vicky_. I'll go ask Harry to help me or something."

He turned around to give her a contemptuous glance before stalking off, but she was crying, and his face fell. He hated when they had these fights.

"Hermione." He sighed, pushing his hair back from his face. He didn't want to apologize. He didn't feel sorry. Well, he felt sorry that she was crying, but his feelings were hurt, too. It was quite painful to think she preferred that prat, Krum, over him.

"Ron." She was looking down, fingering the edges of the large textbook she was holding in her hands. "I'm sorry, I-"

It was dark and quiet in the corridor. He could just see the outline of her face in the dim light.

"No. You don't have to apologize. You can write whoever you want to." Ron said, grudgingly. "It's just. I don't understand why you like him. There are other boys here at Hogwarts that are better."

"Oh, Ron." She said softly. "I know."

He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, it was beating so hard. His hands felt sweaty. Oddly, his mind chose that moment to insert memories of his early morning dream. What would she do if he kissed her? Could he just do it? What if tomorrow he woke up and she didn't remember any of this? There was always that chance. That way if she rejected him, he would know how she really felt – but they wouldn't be awkward. What an opportunity, he thought happily. This could be to his advantage.

Before he lost his nerve, he stepped closer to her, put his hand on the side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. Testing the waters, so to speak. She seemed to let out a surprised squeak, but after a few seconds passed, he could feel her leaning into him. He brought up his other hand and touched her hair. It was surprisingly soft. He deepened the kiss, feeling himself on fire. Dimly, he was aware of Hermione dropping her books and putting her arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

He wasn't sure how long they would've stood there kissing if Professor Snape hadn't have chanced upon them.

"Weasley. Granger." Snape sneered as they jumped apart guiltily. "Ten points from Gryffindor for _skulking_ about the corridors past curfew. This isn't exactly Gryffindor Prefect behavior, is it? I may have to report this. And don't you have a Potions essay to be writing?"

They were both blushing furiously. Hermione hastily picked up the books that she'd dropped earlier, and they started down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower.

As they walked, he didn't know what to say. He was quite interested it what she was thinking, but he couldn't exactly think of how to ask her. What did this mean? Man she tasted good. Where they going out, now? Her hair was so soft. Was he supposed to kiss her goodnight? Her tongue felt like…like…he couldn't even think of anything it felt like. It just felt like the best thing. Better than flying. What was Harry going to think?

Next thing he knew, they were at the Fat Lady, Hermione was saying the password, and entering the common room. He didn't even have time to stop her and kiss her goodnight. He wanted to kiss her again. He followed her into the common room, where most of the Gryffindor students were doing homework, or playing games.

"Hermione…" He said, unsure.

"Goodnight, Ron." She said crisply and started up towards the girl's dormitory.

"Goodnight, then." He followed her with his eyes as she left. Then he turned to where Harry was sitting with Neville, Dean and Seamus. It looked like they were working on their potions essay.

"Did you fight with Hermione again?" Harry asked, somewhat annoyed.

"No." Ron said.

"She looked kinda upset." said Harry. "Did she find anything in the library to help you?"

"No." Ron sighed. "I'm going to bed, too. Goodnight."

He climbed the stairs to their dorm, and wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron woke up before everyone else; he charmed a bedside clock to ring at five-thirty a.m. He sat up in bed, looking around at everyone still sleeping in the dorm. Neville was muttering in his sleep. Dean was snoring like a lumberjack, and Harry's blankets were all twisted around him. Ron knew that Harry's nightmares had been worse since the _Department of Mysteries_ tragedy last June, although he wouldn't discus it.

Ron stood and dressed quickly, then descended into the Gryffindor common room. Halloween decorations were still up. But that still wasn't irrefutable proof. He looked around and stopped. Hermione was actually up and sitting in one of the fluffy armchairs beside a smoldering fire. She was engrossed in a some book.

"Hermione." He said softly, she looked up. Memories of their kiss last night flooded him. He flushed hotly.

"Good morning, Ron. You're up early." She said, smiling. "Happy Halloween!"

His heart sunk. It was Halloween _again_? She didn't remember any of yesterday? He sighed glumly and sunk into the chair across from her.

"What's the matter?" She put her book aside and looked at him intently.

"Happy Halloween…for the third time." He muttered, looking at her face carefully for a reaction. "You don't remember yesterday? In the corridor? Outside of the library?"

She looked honestly puzzled. "No."

"Well. That's just wizard. _Bollocks!_" He got up and began to pace around the common room.

"Ron. Language!" Hermione looked put out.

"Just wizard!" He stopped and stared at Hermione. "Okay, I'm going to tell you some stuff, and you're just going to have to believe me. I know you will, because you did yesterday. I need your help. You're just about the smartest person I know-" she flushed prettily at this, "And we need to go to the library."

"I can help you with your homework anytime, Ron, but-"

"No, this isn't about homework. Listen. Something is happening to me. I'm stuck in some sort of time loop. I keep reliving this day. _Halloween_. I go about the day, things happen exactly the same, people say the same things, and then I wake up and it's Halloween all over again." Ron finished; he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly and sat again.

Hermione was looking at him pensively. Funny, he thought, that was the same face she made yesterday when he explained all of this.

"I can prove it, too. I know exactly what our lessons will be. I might actually do a good job in Potions since I've done that bloody thing twice before _Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus_. It's complicated, but the key ingredient is the Sage." Ron sighed. "And in Transfiguration we'll work on _Cinis cineris_, it's a fun little charm that turns a rock into ashes. During Quidditch practice-"

"Stop. I get the point. I believe you." Hermione set her book aside. "Ron, this might be serious." She leaned forward, towards him. She smelled like coconuts again. "We can go to the library and have a look in _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_. And I think we should cross reference _Hogwarts; A History_ Maybe there is a precedent of this happening before?"

He smiled ruefully at her statement. Is everyone so predictable?

"Thank-you, Hermione. For believing me. _Again._ And thank-you for helping me. _Again._"

She stood up, checking her watch. "We have a few hours before we have to be at Potions. Hopefully-" She looked at him. "Did I find anything to help you? Err…_yesterday?"_

Ron remembered their fight about Krum and the kiss outside the library.

"No." he paused "We didn't find anything before Snape noticed us up past curfew and he made us go up back to our rooms."

She looked at him searchingly, as if she could sense he was holding something back. But she nodded and they continued through the entry and down the stairs to the library.

***

They were sitting next to each other, pouring over various books. He recognized most of them from last night's library visit. Hermione was reading _Halloween and It's History_, chewing on the end of her quill. She was so pretty. He should just reach over and kiss her. Why not? It's not like she would remember any of this tomorrow, he thought despondently.

He reached over, and took the quill out of her fingers. He set it down on the table. She turned to him questioningly.

"What-" She started, but he leaned in and cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. He is getting better at this, he thought. She did that little surprised squeak that he remembered from last night. Hermione pulled back a little, looking into his eyes. "_Ron…_" She said in this breathy voice that caused his heart to start thumping painfully in his chest. He leaned in again, tilting his head, putting his arms around her. She seemed to melt into his arms, all soft and warm, her tongue sliding alongside his. He could feel her arms wrapping around him and burying themselves in his hair. His whole body was on fire.  
>"<em>Oh, Hermione…<em>" He gasped, in between kisses, running his hands through her hair. It was as soft as he remembered.

Vaguely he could just barely hear a chiming in the distance. His eyes fluttered open. She was looking at him. What was she thinking?

"We're going to be late for Potions." She whispered, pulling away and fixing her hair.

That's what the chimes were. Wait. _That_ is what she was thinking about?

"You're thinking about _Potions_ class while…while we're…" He looked at her, starting to get riled up. When he was kissing her, he couldn't think about anything else.

"No. But I just heard the chimes and I remembered." She stood. "Coming?"

"I guess. Although I've had just about enough of Snape these last few days." He groused, then stood and followed her out of the library. "Um. Hermione. About-"

"Let's talk about it later, okay?" Hermione said, blushing.

***

Harry was already sitting in the Potions class, waiting for them.

"What happened to you guys?" Harry asked worriedly, looking back and forth between Ron and Hermione. "Where have you been?"

"We were in the library." Ron said, sitting down next to Harry and pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Ron looked over at Hermione who was still flushed to a becoming shade of pink. He wanted to kiss her again. Right there. In the middle of Potions class.

Snape breezed into the dungeon, setting down his bundle of Sage onto his desk. "Class. I'm glad you're all on time. This is a lengthy potion and we will need the entire time to prepare for it. The instructions were on the board, hopefully you have already coped them down." Snape whipped out his wand, waved it at the board, said _"Vappario!_ and the board cleared. "Now, get started if you want to finish before the end of class. You have two and a half hours."

"Harry, we'll tell you about it later." He said absently, still looking at Hermione who now looked quite alarmed. She didn't have enough time to finish copying down the potions instructions. "Don't worry about it Hermione. I remember how to do the potion. I'll help you."

"_Ron?_" Harry said astonished.

"I, uh, read ahead, Harry." Ron said, for lack of a better excuse.  
>"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Harry asked, incredulously.<p>

"Harry-" Ron started.

"Oh, leave him alone, Harry." Hermione said, pulling at his hand. "Ron. Which ingredient do I start with?"

"The witch hazel. But you should grid up the scarab beetles first." Ron said, smiling at her.

"Weasley. Granger." Snape was standing in front of their desk, glaring down at them. They looked up guiltily. "Five points from Gryffindor. Would you two like a private moment to finish? Or are you ready to continue the lesson?"

He could hear Malfoy and his cronies laughing behind him. This was so weird.

"We're ready, Professor Snape." Hermione said, starting to grind up scarab beetles.

***

It actually felt pretty good to know how to do the potion right. Both his and Hermione's were a pretty shade of blue. Snape curled his lip in distaste as we handed in our assignment. Ron shrugged and left the dungeon with Harry and Hermione. Harry immediately pulled him and Hermione aside.

"Okay, you two. What's up?" Harry demanded.

Hermione blushed. Ron sighed at her dreamily. What was Harry asking? Oh yeah.

"Um, it's a long story. You see. I seem to be reliving the same day over and over and over."

"What?" Harry didn't seem to expect that answer. "But-"

"Oh, I thought I smelled something foul." Malfoy looked down his nose at them. He stood not too far away along with Crabbe and Goyle. "It was just a mudblood." He started to brush past them.

Ron stepped forward, blocking Malfoy's path. "What did you say?" He asked Malfoy angrily.

"Ron, let it go." Hermione pleaded.

"No, I think Malfoy should _apologize_ to you." Ron said, still looking at Malfoy.

"Weasley. What are you going to do?" Malfoy sneered. "She's the smart one. And he is the show off. What do you do?" Malfoy started laughing. Crabbe & Goyle started laughing too. "Oh yes. You couldn't block quaffle to save your life and you haven't got-"  
>Ron punched him. Square in the face. Malfoy didn't seem to be expecting it, because he hadn't ducked, and now his nose appeared to be off kilter and was squirting blood down his robes.<p>

"Weasley!" Snape shouted from the doorway to the classroom. "Stop this at once. Crabbe, Goyle - take Malfoy up to see Madam Pomfrey. And Weasley, you will have detention with me every evening this week. You will be reported for this."

"You're going to pay, Weasley!" Malfoy threatened, holding his nose as he walked away. "Not that you could afford it!" he added, laughing.

Ron started to go after him again, but a hand held him back. He looked down. Hermione was holding onto his arm.

"Ron, that's just want he wants. It's okay. Don't let him know he's getting to you. You'll just make it worse."

He wanted to shake her off. But she was right. Not that he was overly concerned about detention or Malfoy. He would probably wake up in the morning…none of this having happened. He took a deep breath and said, "You're right, Hermione. I know."

Harry was watching them, unusually quiet.

"Let's go to Transfiguration. I wonder what we're going to be doing today." Harry said.

"_Cinis cineris_." Ron muttered under his breath.

***

Transfiguration class went well. He was knew the answers to all of McGonagall's questions. He transfigured his rock first. He helped Harry and Neville get it right. He had his in-class assignment completed first. It was an interesting feeling. This must be what it's like to be Hermione, he thought, smiling to himself.

Harry kept trying to ask him about his problem, what he had been trying to explain earlier, but Ron couldn't stay focused on it. He kept glancing over at Hermione during the class. Every once and a while, he would catch her as she was sneaking a look at him, and they would have these smoldering looks that would last as long as they could stand it before one of them would inevitably look away, blushing.

After class he and Harry were heading off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch when Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, I'm going to head back to the library. To do more research." She smiled. "I'll see you at the Halloween feast, then, right?"

"Actually, um…why don't you come out and watch us?" Ron suggested, shyly.

She smiled back. "Okay. I do need to return a book first. And I've got a theory I want to check out. But I'll come to the pitch and watch."

"Okay, great." Ron wanted to kiss her goodbye, but it didn't feel right in front of Harry. Besides, Harry didn't know anything. Before he knew it, she was already heading off down the corridor.

"C'mon." Harry was looking at him oddly, but didn't say anything.

***

The Quidditch practice went great. He remembered were almost every one of the quaffles was coming from; blocking almost every one of them! His heart started pounding when he watched a small figure with long brown hair come into the pitch and sit on the sidelines. He continued blocking the quaffles and felt himself swell up with pride.

Realistically he knew he was only doing so well because he'd done this three times, but she didn't really know that. He also realized it probably hadn't been the smartest idea to have her come out and watch. It wasn't easy to fly _aroused_.

After practice, he landed not too far away from Hermione and walked up to her, setting his broom down. She had a book out, but it didn't look like she'd been reading it. She stood hesitatingly.

"You did great, Ron!" She said, her hair blowing in the wind. It reminded him of his recent dreams. "I was just reading _Time Travel and it's Consequences_ and so far I've only read about three ways that wizards can travel back in time." Ron listened and looked to see where the other players were; they all appeared to be walking to the locker room, in the opposite direction. "Time turners, Portkeys or Bell Jars. Well, there might be other ways, but all it mentions is 'dark arts' and it's rather vague-"

He pulled Hermione behind the Quidditch stands, and kissed her passionately. She may have been surprised, but she fell into the kiss immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He ran his hands up and down her small back. She was so much smaller than he was. He wanted to touch all of her. Just be closer, everywhere.

He turned, so her back was against the stands and he unbuttoned the front of her robes. She had her school uniform on underneath it. "Ron…" she said, biting her lip. Her lips looked red and plump. Was that from kissing? She leaned her head back against the stands. He stepped closer and started kissing her again, his hands underneath her robes. Her uniform shirt was so thin. He could feel her skin, so hot, beneath his hands.

"Ron? _Hermione?_" A voice shouted from behind them.

Harry was standing there with his broom, looking shocked.

"Harry, we can explain." Ron said, shielding Hermione behind him. He could tell she was buttoning up her robes.

"There's nothing to explain, Ron. I'm not blind." Harry said. "_Or_ stupid."

"Are you terribly upset?" Hermione asked.

"Is this why you were late this morning to Potions?" Harry sighed. "What was the point in keeping it from me? Won't everyone find out sooner or later that you're going out?"

"Well. We hadn't really talked about it." Hermione started to explain. "But that's all moot because Ron is really having this problem with time. We started to tell you about it earlier, but it was hard with Malfoy, and then class…"

"Can we talk about this later?" Harry said, looking up at the sky. It was threatening to rain. "Let's get up to dinner."

"Sure, we can talk about on the way. I'm starving." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's book bag from her, slinging it over his shoulder and picking up his broom.

***

The Halloween feast was just as delicious as it was yesterday. Well, _and_ the day before that. About halfway through dessert, Snape walked over to Gryffindor table where Hermione, Harry and himself were sitting. They were currently discussing various theories over what was happening to him, and how to stop it.

"Weasley." Snape tapped his foot.. "I waited for you. You did not show up for your detention. This will not go unpunished." He seemed to be waiting for an answer, and Ron was feeling cheeky. Besides, he was probably going to wake up and have to do this all over again tomorrow.

"Sorry, _Snapey_. I had more important things to do." Ron said, whipping his mouth with a napkin. The table of Gryffindor's around him laughed nervously.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. And now you have a month's worth of detention." Snape said, and turned to walk away.

"Ron. _Don't._" Hermione whispered furiously across the table at him. "What if you _do_ wake up tomorrow…November 1st?"

He started to open his mouth, anyways, but the look on Hermione's face stopped him. He closed his mouth, and took a bite of pumpkin pie, instead.

She smiled brightly at him.

***

"I've got an idea!" Hermione said. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, at their usual corner table. "Why don't you try and stay up past midnight. We'll all do it with you. Let's see what happens."  
>"Hermione! You're bloody brilliant!" Ron said, grinning.<p>

"Here? In the common room?" Harry asked.

"We could go to the _Room of Requirement_, I suppose. But I don't think it matters very much." Hermione said.

"The common room is fine. That way, once it's past midnight, we can go up to bed easier." Ron said, looking around. "Are you up for a game of wizard chess, Harry? We've got about two hours to kill. I can probably beat you at least three times by then."

Before they knew it, it was almost midnight. They were the only people in the common room, now, which was hushed and quiet. Hermione kept checking her watch every five seconds. Harry was yawning. Ron's eyes felt very heavy. It seemed as if the closer they got to midnight, the farther away it seemed. The fire had burned down very low in the fireplace.

"It's almost time." Hermione said, looking at her watch again.

"What should we do?" Ron asked, "Just sit here?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Harry said, yawning.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"It's midnight." Hermione said. "And I still remember _everything_ that happened today." Her cheeks flushed pinkly as she looked at Ron.

"Oh, bollocks. I don't want to hear it." Harry huffed and went off to bed. "Goodnight. See you guys tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione stood. "G'nite, then." He said, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ron." Hermione said, and started up to the girls dormitory.

Ron turned and headed off up to bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron woke, immediately glancing at the clock next to him. It was a quarter to five in the morning. How was he to tell if it was Halloween again, or November 1st? He wanted to talk to Hermione, but she was probably still asleep. Yesterday he ran into her in the common room at five-thirty a.m. He sat up. He wasn't sure he could wait that long to know if she remembered. Ron started to dress hastily.

He supposed he could go to the base of the girls dormitory and start yelling for her. No, that would wake everyone up, and it would probably put her off. If only he could get into her dorm room. He paced in front of his bed, until he noticed his broom. _Could he?_ Why not. It would certainly get him up the stairs since they didn't allow boys up there. He grabbed his broom and headed downstairs.

He flew up into the girls dormitory. Surprisingly, nothing stopped him. The stairs didn't even collapse. I guess that charm only worked if his foot touched it, he thought. Ron landed softly, and looked around. It _smelled_ girly. Like flowers and stuff. Funny, he thought, the boys dorm always smelled like socks and faintly of chocolate.

He easily spied Hermione's bed. It was on the right side, and all the space around her bed was littered with books. He walked over to her bed, suddenly shy. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. He smiled to himself, and then tripped on a particularly large book that was half hidden under her bed. He went flying and landed on her bed. _On top of her._

Her eyes shot open. He put his hand on top of her mouth to stop her from yelling out. When she looked calmer, he removed his hand and sat up slightly, pulling the curtains around her bed closed.

"Ron!" She whispered hotly. Her face was flaming. "What are you doing up here?"

Now that he was here, now that she was in front of him, well, _under_ him, actually He was nervous. And very turned on. This was so intimate. She was in her nightgown. Under a very thin sheet.

"What is today?" He looked at her seriously.

"What? How did you get up here?" Hermione whispered, flustered.

"You know, I flew up." He grinned. "Simple really."

"That was pretty clever." She admitted. "But what are you doing up here?"

"What is today? The date." He repeated.

"Umm…sorry, rather hard to think." She paused, flushing. "I mean, err, yes, today is October-"

He signed deeply, and laid down beside her.

"No." He held up his hand to stop her. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know it's Halloween. I just want to live in ignorance for a few more minutes."

Hermione looked puzzled. She moved so they were side by side.

"What's the matter..?" She whispered.

"It's a very long story." He sighed again. "_Bollocks!_ I suppose I have to go through it all over again."

"Language!" She said, almost absently.

He looked at her. They were laying side by side, both of their heads on her pillow.

"Couldn't it have waited until later? I don't even know what time it is." Hermione said softly. "I stayed up too late last night knitting socks-"

"It's almost five a.m. And no, it couldn't wait." He couldn't help himself. He reached over and ran his hand through her hair. She looked rather shocked, but pleased, he could see her shiver a little.

"Ron…" She whispered, searching his eyes in the muted light of her canopied bed.

He leaned in and started kissing her. He started slowly, as this was _her_ first kiss (although it was really their fourth – but _she_ didn't know that). But soon he could feel her hands coming around him, burying themselves in his hair. Vaguely, he pondered how she always went for his hair. She must like it, he thought with pleasure.

Hermione pulled away, leaning back against the pillows, her lips red and eyes hazy.

"Ron…did you come up here just to do that?" She whispered.

"No. Well, yes, it was definitely on my mind to do that. _Nutters!_ But I _do_ have to tell you about something important." He looked at her again. He couldn't help himself.

He leaned over her and started kissing her again.

_"Hermione?"_ Distantly he heard someone ask. Ron didn't let the voice intrude. He was enjoying kissing Hermione too much. He could feel her _breasts_ pressing against his chest. Her legs were sliding up against his. Her _bare_ legs. Her arms were around him. He figured she could feel him pressing against her (the sheets were thin), but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was kissing him quite passionately and tugging at his hair.

"Oh, Hermione…" He heard himself moan as he ran his hand along her arms.

Suddenly the bed curtain was opened, and they turned their heads to see Lavender looking at them.

"Hermione! Ron _Weasley!_" Lavender screeched. Other heads started to peek up from their beds.

"Keep it down Lavender!" Ron said, sitting up. Hermione was pulling up the blanket to cover her nightgown, her face completely red from blushing. He must look similarly, he thought.

"Ron?" He heard Ginny's voice. Oh _bollocks!_ That's just what he needed. She's going to tell mum.

He stood up, then fell backwards over more books onto the floor.

"Ron! What are you doing up here? Did you _sleep_ up here last night?" He heard Ginny ask, shocked.

"But _how_ did he get up here?" Lavender asked. "He's a boy!"

"_Ron Weasley_ is in our dorm room!" He heard Pavarti ask. Oh just _wizard_. "I'm telling Professor McGonagall!"

"Oh stuff it, Pavarti." He heard Hermione mutter.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving" He announced, grabbed his broom and mounted it painfully, flying down the spiral staircase to the common room. Unfortunately the common room was full of various Gryffindor males, drawn out by the commotion. They looked at him with interest.

_"Ron?"_ Harry asked, surprised. "What were you doing up there?"

Lavender and Pavarti rushed passed them, out of the common room. _Wizard!_ Who only knows where they were off to.

"What do you _think_ he was doing, Harry?" Seamus laughed.

"Were you doing your _homework_ with Granger, eh?" Dean sniggered.

"You were studying in the girls dorm?" Neville asked, confused, still half asleep.

Ron sighed and looked at Neville. His pajama bottoms didn't match his pajama tops.

"Neville, what would you do if you were stuck in one place and every day was exactly the same, and nothing that you did mattered?"

"That about sums it up for me." Neville said, a little flustered.

***

Hermione and him were called in McGonagall's office before breakfast. He didn't have a chance to even talk to Hermione and ask her what she was thinking. Or to apologize. He didn't even know if she was mad at him. And most importantly, he hadn't explained about the time loop.

"Hermione Granger." McGonagall began sternly, looking at Hermione. "I would have expected better of you. You are a _prefect_, and therefore your behavior should set an example for the younger students. To have them find you in bed with a…a…_boy_…well, that is just reprehensible. It has been advised to me that you should be expelled."

"Professor, No! I-" Ron started, standing.

"Ronald Weasley. You will get your turn. Sit down this instant." McGonagall said with a finality that he felt in his bones. Ron looked over at Hermione, who was sobbing silently. He sat down, not sure what to do.

"This behavior! Why, not even your _brothers_, who were quite the troublemakers, I can tell you, did anything this…scandalous! Your mother has been informed." Ron sank in his chair, thinking of all the howlers he would soon be getting. "This was a very, very serious offense. And will _not_ be taken lightly indeed."

Professor McGonagall sat back at a seeming loss for words.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" McGonagall asked sharply.

Ron sat up instantly. "It is all my fault. I flew up into the girl's dorm to see Hermione. She had nothing to do with it. She was not involved. It is entirely my fault. Please don't punish her. Please, expel me." Ron blabbered, looking between the sobbing Hermione who wouldn't look at him, and the stern McGonagall who's impassive face gave nothing away. "It is entirely my fault." He repeated.

"That may be true, but according to eyewitnesses," McGonagall cleared her throat, "She was an active participant." If possible, Hermione started crying more.

"Professor. I have something to confess." Ron looked down at his hands.

"Speak louder, Ronald." Professor McGonagall said.

"It all started about four days ago." He began, and explained the entire story about how this was the fourth Halloween that he'd been through. How Hermione had been helping him to figure it out (every day) and that he'd gone up into her room to see what day it was.

"But why didn't you just as Harry?" Hermione asked. She had stopped crying, but her face was all puffy and her eyes were red.

"I dunno." He peeked a glance at her face. "Well, I do. Because…well, you and I…" Ron started lamely.

"Oh…" Her cheeks flushed.

"Did Ms. Granger discover any answers for you?" McGonagall inquired.

"No, she didn't. Snape-" Ron said.

"_Professor_ Snape." McGonagall corrected him.

"Yes. Um, Professor Snape kept interrupting our research. And things just kept coming up." Ron shot a glance at Hermione again. "Do you believe me? I mean, how could I make something like this up?"

McGonagall was just sitting there. He assumed she was thinking. I mean, it was a rather outlandish story if he thought about it.

"I can prove it!" He said, triumphantly. "I know what potion Sna-…err…_Professor_ Snape is going to have us do in Potions, _Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus_ and in your class we're going to work on _Cinis cineris_ - I can do these without instruction if you want to test me." Ron took out his wand, looking for a rock in McGonagall's office. "I'll take Veritassim if you want. I'm telling you the truth!"

McGonagall looked a little taken aback by his answers and the vehemence by which he answered them. She reached into her desk, and drew out a medium-sized rock and placed it on the desk.

He looked at her, then at it. He pointed his wand at it and said confidently, _"Cinis cineris!_ and it poofed into neat little pile of ashes on her desk. He looked triumphantly at McGonagall, as she sighed.

"Well, I need to confer with Professor Dumbledore…and he's away at the moment on business for the Ord-, well, never mind, and I need to speak with Professor Snape on this matter. This is very serious. A rip in the fabric of time? Here at Hogwarts? Preposterous!" McGonagall looked closely at Ron. "But…well, I believe you, Mr. Weasley. However, that does not diminish the fact that you are a prefect and you were caught in a girl's bed in the girl's dormitory. You will be informed of your punishment, and I can't say that expulsion isn't a possibility."

McGonagall looked over at Hermione. "Now you, Ms. Granger, you should have known better. Expulsion for you is not out of the question, either. Frankly, I'm disappointed in both of you."

"Now, we've all missed breakfast." She scrawled a lengthy note on a piece of parchment, then sealed it with some wax. Professor McGonagall stood. "Go to your first class. You're late for Potions. Give that note to Professor Snape." They stood up. Ron took the note from McGonagall.

"Go, now."

***

Outside of McGonagall's office, Ron pulled Hermione off to the side.

"Hermione. Do you really believe me?" He asked her earnestly.

"Yes, Ron. But- _Expulsion!_" Hermione started to cry again. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he didn't.

"Hermione." He shook her a little by the shoulders to get her attention. "_Don't worry._ You're going to wake up tomorrow and this will have never happened!"

She broke off and started to walk away.

"Hermione!" Ron started after her.

"Hermione, don't worry. This isn't _real._" Ron pulled on her arm to get her to stop.

"Ron. It feels real to me. This is very serious! _Expulsion!_ My parents!" Hermione started crying again, stopped herself, then took a deep breath. "I can't talk to you about this any more right now. Let's just go to class and _hope_ that everyone doesn't know."

"Like that's bloody likely." Ron muttered to himself.

***

They walked into Potions dungeon and utter silence descended upon the class. Everyone looked up. Professor Snape stood at the front of the class with one eyebrow raised.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. How good of you to show up. I suppose you…_overslept?_" Snape inquired.

Ron and Hermione started blushing furiously and the class erupted into titters. Apparently everyone knew. Hermione quickly sat down at her desk and started setting up her cauldron. Ron walked up to Professor Snape and handed him the note from McGonagall. Snape flicked it open and read it quickly, a smirk crossing his features.

Ron sat down next to Hermione, and started to write down the potion from memory. The directions had long been erased by Snape, and he knew that Harry forgot the liverweed and dragon scale on his notes. He didn't want Hermione to be more upset with him than she already was.

Ron looked up to see what Snape was doing, and he was eyeing him suspiciously. _I wonder what old McGonagall put in that letter?_, Ron thought. If only he knew some sort of freezing spell he could freeze everyone in place, then go up and read it without anyone being the wiser. Too bad he didn't know any useful spells like that. Oh, but he could turn a rock into ash. Just _wizard_.

He set the directions between himself and Hermione, who looked up at him in shock. That should banish more of her doubt.

Harry kept looking over at them. He wasn't speaking to them. Actually, most of the class was silent. He could hear Malfoy and his cronies cackling about something. But other than that they worked in silence.

At the end of class, Hermione and himself turned in their potions, which were both a beautiful lapis blue color. Snape glared balefully at them. Again, Neville's potion was a thick brown color and Harry's was greenish and smoking. They should really take better notes, he thought. _Blimey!_ I'm starting to _sound_ like Hermione.

***

During Transfiguration Ron sat listlessly in his chair, alternately turning his rock into ashes, and back into a rock. Harry still wasn't really speaking to them. Dean, Thomas and Seamus kept making innuendos under their breath. And the Ravenclaw students they shared the class with didn't really seem to know what to do. But they did stare at Ron and Hermione. Is this what _Harry_ always feels like? Under a microscope? People talking about you behind your back, gossiping and judging you?

After class, he touched Harry on the arm. Holding him back after all the other students left. Hermione stayed, silent, just looking at them. Her eyes still looked red.

"Mate. I'm sorry…I can't make it to Quidditch practice." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Why? Have you been suspended for…" Harry let the sentence hang in the air.

"No, I don't know what my punishment is going to be. Maybe expulsion. But they-"

"_Expulsion!_" Harry exploded, looking from Ron to Hermione. "What?"

"They haven't decided yet. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it after practice. Well, after the feast, I guess. I dunno." Ron said, thinking.

"If they haven't suspended you from Quidditch-" Harry looked between them.

"I'm going to the bloody library. It's more important." Ron said, looking over at Hermione.

***

By looking at his watch, Ron knew the Halloween feast was going on. He just didn't want to go. His stomach growled painfully, but he hoped to go down to the kitchens later and nick some food.

He was sitting in the library, surrounded by all kinds of books. Most of the books he remembered Hermione reading during their last two attempts researching this problem. But there were also books with complicated hexes, curses, counter-curses and charms that he was curious about.

Currently he was so engrossed in reading _What Every Good Auror Should Know_, he didn't hear someone walking behind him until they were next to him. Ron glanced up. Hermione was standing there, holding a few books in her arms.

"Need any help?" She asked hesitantly, chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes. I could use help." Ron smiled at her.

"What are you reading?" She looked over his shoulder at the title. "That's not really going to help you with your problem." She snorted.

"But it's interesting!" Ron grinned.

"Are you feeling alright?" She grinned back at him. "Did Ronald Weasley just say a book was interesting? And you're studying instead of eating?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, Hermione." He said as she started going through the books he had already pulled.

"Wow, Ron, some of these choices are really quite spot on. Exactly what I would've chosen to start with." Hermione pulled out _Halloween and It's History_ from the stack and started flipping through it.

Ron grinned. "You picked them out, actually. I just remembered the titles."

The door to the library opened; Ron and Hermione leaned in their seats to see who was entering. Harry entered, his book bag slung over one shoulder. Hermione waved him over.

"Hey guys." Harry said. "Hungry?"

"Starved." Ron said, looking eagerly as Harry started pulling pies and tarts out of this book bag.

Harry held the food away from Ron. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on, or what? Why are you reading," Harry looked down at the title of the book on the top of the pile, "_A Wizard's Guide to Time Travel?_"

"Are you bribing me?" Ron said laughing, "Or torturing me?"

"I know your weaknesses." Harry said, knowingly.

"Oh yeah?" Ron held his wand up, "_Wingardium leviosa!_" And one of the pies began to levitate out of Harry's hand into Ron's.

***

Very late that night, they walked up to the Gryffindor common room, which was, thankfully, empty. Ron plopped into one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fire.

"I'm going to bed, guys. See you in the morning." Harry looked pointedly at Ron. "This time, wake _me_ up to find out what day it is, right mate?"

Ron blushed, and looked at Hermione. She was standing by the entrance to the girls dormitory.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Ron said. "I'm going to wake up and have to do this all over again."

She walked over, closer him, and sat on the arm of the chair across from him.

"Although," He grinned lopsidedly, "At least none of this business today will have happened. We won't be facing expulsion."

"There is that to look forward to." Hermione smiled briefly, then looked at her hands. "Ron. You really need to continue researching this thoroughly everyday. This is very serious. If this happens again tomorrow. You should speak to Dumbledore. I know Professor McGonagall said he was doing something for the Order, but perhaps you should try contacting Lupin. Talk to your mum if you have to. _Someone!_"

Ron stood and went to stand in front of her. He put his arms around her. "Shhh. Don't worry about it. I'm going to solve this. I promise you. And one of these days, you're going to wake up, and _remember_ this." He pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron slept fitfully and dreamlessly _that_ night, and many of the other nights that followed. The days started to run together.

He woke up slowly, looking around the room sleepily. Harry was getting dressed quickly.

"Mate. What day is today?" Ron asked him, yawning.

Harry looked over his shoulder, grinning. "I can't believe _you'd_ forget! What with the chocolate and all."

"That's right." Ron sighed as his voice cracked. "It's _Halloween_." Should he even bother? He sat up slowly, trying to decide. He supposed he should go tell his mum, or McGonagall or someone. That _is_ what Hermione usually suggested on the days he chose to tell them about the time loop. And it _did_ make sense. But…well, there were some fun things he could do, too. It's not like anything had…_consequences_…right? He started to grin. Today could be interesting, after all!

***

As he exited the Fat Lady's portrait, he spied Sir Cadogan charging through a portrait of of a terrier in the grass. The terrier started barking at Sir Cadogan, and he heard him yelling, "Come back, you scurvy dog, it may be Halloween, but we're ready to stand and fight!" That's funny, he thought, he didn't realize portraits knew what day it was.

Ron barely noticed the fanciful Halloween decorations as he slid onto the Gryffindor table and started eating as fast as he could.

"Ron, you're going to give yourself a stomach ache." Hermione said. Ron looked up at her and winked. She looked at him in shock for a moment, then down at her food. He could see her ears turning red.

"I think I'm getting sick of pumpkin tarts." Ron said, laughing to himself. "I'm going to the library." He finished off one last pumpkin tart, shoved an extra in his pocket for good measure, and stood. Harry was looking at him as if he had sprouted an extra head.

"You are?" Harry asked incredulously. "On your own? _Before_ class?"

"What can I say? I'm dedicated to the learning process." Ron said archly as Hermione's eyes narrowed. He walked off towards the library.

In the library, it was completely hushed and slightly gloomy. He chose a table with comfy chairs and started by pulling all of the books he had pulled before, then pulled some other ones that looked interesting. After a few minutes he heard the door open and close quietly. He looked over and Hermione was walking towards him, a book in her arms.

She paused in front of him, looking over the books he had pulled.

"Interesting choices." She didn't seem to know whether to sit or stand. So she leaned against the table, fingering the edges of her book. "Ron, do you want to tell me what you're doing? Or-"

"I'm not really doing anything." Ron said, trying to sound innocent. He really didn't feel like going through it all over again, explaining everything. "I'm just studying."

"Really." She sighed. "You just woke up with the sudden urge to study-" She looked at the name of the book on top, "_Hogwarts; A History_?"

"I always _meant_ to. Haven't you recommend it to me about a hundred times?" Ron said, running a hand through his hair. "Blimey! What's with the third degree, Hermione? Can't a bloke study without you getting suspicious?"

"I suppose…." She said, looking at her watch. "But we've got to get going, or we're going to be late for Potions."

"I'm skiving off." He waved her away. "I've got too much to do."

Hermione looked shocked. "Okay, now you're really going to tell me to what's up. You're skipping class to _study?_"

He sighed and looked at her, frowning. It would be so much easier if he didn't have to speak with anyone about this. Hmm…maybe there was spell that would help? He made a mental note to look up that later, after he broke into the restricted section.

"Hermione. I'll tell you and Harry about everything, _later_. Okay?" Ron said, standing. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and pulled Hermione closer to him, her textbook between them. He gave her a long slow kiss (he heard her give that surprised squeak that he was growing to look forward to). But soon she melted into the kiss, meeting his tongue and stroking it with hers.

He pulled away reluctantly, and patted her on her bottom. "Now. Off to class with you." He grinned.

"Ron!" She was blushing furiously, biting her lip, "_What_ is going on with you today?"

"I waited a very long time to do that." He said enigmatically. "_Too long._" He thought for a moment. "And I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to the Yule Ball."

She looked at him, still reeling. "Well, you're forgiven." She said slowly, giving him another look, then started towards the door.

***

Ron was deep in reading _Magical Wishes and Their Consequences in the 21st Century_ and didn't hear Nicolas approach. Well, considering he was a ghost, he probably _wouldn't_ have heard him approach, even if he'd been listening. All he knew, he was flipping a page, and happened to glance up and notice that Nicolas was sitting across from him, apparently waiting to speak with him. Ron looked back down at his book.

"Nick, I'm kinda busy…" Ron responded absently, looking back down at his book.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. _You_ should be in class, my dear boy." Nicholas said, wagging an incorporeal hand in reprimand.

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" Ron looked at Nicholas exasperatedly.

"No, not particularly, if you don't want to talk. I mean, what do I know? I'm dead, right." Nicholas said as he floated away, knocking a book over as he did so. Ron picked up his _Standard book of Potions, Grade Six_ off the floor and set it beside his book bag on the floor.

"_Bloody ghosts…_" Ron muttered to himself, and started reading again.

***

Ron squirreled himself away in the Room of Requirement for the remainder of the day, reading through every book he pulled. He wasn't sure what time it was, but at some point later in the day, Harry and Hermione entered the room, looking concerned.

They seemed shocked to see him sitting in a chair, _reading_.

"How'd you find me?" Ron asked curiously, putting a finger as a place holder in the book he was reading.

"Marauder's Map." Harry said absently, looking around the room. He walked over to a table that was laden with tarts and biscuits. Hermione walked over to Ron and plucked the book out of his hands unceremoniously.

"Why are you reading _Time Travel and It's Consequences_" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Actually, you recommended it to me." Ron said, standing and stretching. She looked so pretty standing there, trying to figure him out. He could practically hear her thoughts racing.

"I have never even _read_ that book before." She paused. "Not yet, at least." She started flipping through the pages. "Although it does look rather interesting-"

"But that is not the _point_, Hermione." Harry interrupted, grumpily. "Why are you skiving off of your classes? You know McGonagall is looking for you, right? You know you've got detentions left and right to expect."

"And you're a _prefect_, Ron. You-" Hermione started.

"Yes, _Merlin's Beard!_, I know. I have to be an example. And I'm not concerned about the detentions." Ron sighed with resignation. He was going to have to go through this all over again. "Sit down. This is a bit of a long story."

Later, after his story was told, Hermione and Harry sat in front of Ron, staring at him, apparently in shock.

"Well, have you, err, _we_, found anything in these books to help? To explain?" Hermione stood. "We should speak with Professor McGonagall."

"Sit down, Hermione. All in good time." Ron barked out a laugh. "I've got _loads_ of that. Although today hasn't been so bad. One day…well, that was bloody awful."

"Ron! _Language_…" Hermione said.

"What happened?" Harry asked, eating chocolate biscuits.

Ron ran a hand through is hair in exasperation. "You don't want to know, mate. It was a nightmare. I'm glad that day wasn't real. Hermione and I almost got _expelled!_"

Hermione sat down abruptly. "_WHAT?_"

"Calm down, _'Mione_. That day wasn't real." Ron said.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened." Hermione said, barely holding her temper in check.

"Yeah, I'm rather curious." Harry piped in, grinning.

"Well. Um." Ron knew he was blushing. It didn't help that his voice chose _that moment_ to crack. Why had he even said anything about that? Damn it! "Not a big deal, really. Not very interesting." He picked up a book off the table. "Now, I did find a useful charm in this book-"

"Ron. Are you going to tell me?" Hermione asked, looking very serious.

"I shouldn't have said anything, since it's not like it matters-" Ron said.

"But! We don't really know what is happening to you! What if somehow…someway…" Hermione stood and started pacing. "_Expulsion!_"

The silence in the Room of Requirement was punctuated by the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Ron was staring at Hermione, willing her to stop asking. They were both flushed, although on Hermione's part, that could easily be attributed to anger. Harry kept glancing back and forth between them.

"Err…well, I was caught somewhere I shouldn't have been." Ron said, carefully. "With you. We were both caught somewhere. But it was totally my fault and I told McGonagall this. I'm pretty sure she wasn't going to expel you." He thought back on that day's lecture in McGonagall's office. "Although I felt I would probably be expelled."

"_Where_ were you? _What_ were we doing?" Hermione asked, confused.

Ron looked over at Harry, who was grinning and apparently _not_ leaving the room.

"Err…well, the girls dormitory." He took a deep breath, and looked down at the book in his hands. "We were, _ahh_…um, _kissing_."

"That's it!" Hermione stopped pacing and faced him. "That's it!" She thought for a moment. "Wait - _how_ did you get in the girls dormitory?"

"I flew up the stairs." Ron said.

"That's pretty clever, mate." Harry said. Ron threw an annoyed look at Harry, who just settled more comfortably into his chair.

"Thank-you. I thought so myself." He grinned in spite of the situation. It _had_ been rather clever of himself.

"But just…um, _kissing_?" Hermione asked shyly, apparently still unsure how this was an expulsion-worthy offense.

"Well…" Ron sighed and thought for a moment. Again, it wasn't as if this day was _real_, it's not like anyone would remember this but himself. There wasn't really anything to be embarrassed about. He could just spit it out. "It was five a.m., I was in your bed, and we were not fully clothed. That is why we were facing expulsion."

Harry stood, winking at Ron. "I think that's my cue to leave, then." He paused in front of the piles of books, and took a few. "I'll go study your time loop problem upstairs in the common room."

Ron barely paid any attention to him, his eyes were only focused on Hermione who was now blushing furiously. He stood and crossed the room, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. After a few moments, he looked down at her face.

"I keep having all of these special moments with you and I'm the only one who remembers them." He said softly.

"Did we…?" She was very intently looking at his tie. "Did we…_you know_…"

"What?" He asked looking at her in confusion. "Oh…you mean? Oh. _No._ We were just kissing. _Merlin's Beard!_ What do you take me for?"

She laughed a little. "I don't know. I'm so confused." He didn't know what to say, so he hugged her again. "Don't worry about it. It didn't really happen."

"Do you wish it had?" She asked.

"Blimey, no! It was awful, Ginny and Lavender and everyone finding me in your bed. Everyone, including _Snape_ making cracks about it. McGonagall told my _Mum_! And the expulsion thing…you wouldn't stop crying. It was one of the worst days of my life!" Ron pulled her over to the couch and they sat down.

"I suppose she thought I was a scarlet woman again." Hermione laughed weakly, remembering the brief time during their fourth year when Ron's Mom had believed _The Daily Prophet_ and it's rumors about Hermione toying with the emotions of Krum and Harry.

"Actually the day ended before I got any Howlers." Ron looked at her.

"How many days have you…_'relived'_?" she asked.

"Um…let's see." Ron thought back. "Well, quite a few. I haven't really kept track."

"What have you been up to all this time?" she asked incredulously.

"Lots of stuff, I guess. At first I just went through my day as usual. Then I started skiving classes and studying like mad, trying to find something, anything that could help. Actually, I've found quite a lot of useful spells."

He took out his wand and waved it around the room, saying the enchantments under his breath. It transformed the room into a beautiful island coastline; a long skinny white beach, bordered by waving palm trees, and turquoise blue waters as far as the eye could see.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "_How..?_"

Ron stood. "Simple oasis charm, Hermione. I can show you how to do it later." He said absently, pulling her up. "I love going to the beach. Not that we could ever really afford to go. I've only been the once, actually. Fred and George kept dunking me and Percy got totally sunburnt because we buried him in sand and he couldn't get out." He grinned at the memory.

"Wow." Hermione looked around, kicking the image of the sand with her foot. "It looks real, but I can just barely make out the Room of Requirement…like _beneath_ it or something."

"It's similar to the charm on the ceiling of the Great Hall." He nodded, smiling.

"Wow." She looked up at him. "You're rather like a different person."

He waved his wand slightly and the enchantment around the room slowly dissipated, until they were left standing in the Room of Requirement.

"It's still me. Although I think I have picked up better study habits." He grinned lopsidedly, tugging on her hair gently, "I haven't had your notes to copy off of, since you keep forgetting every ruddy thing at night."

She grinned back at him, "But I always suspected that there was a hidden streak of responsibility in there somewhere…perhaps that _Prefect_ badge is starting to feel heavy...You seem so serious, you seem different."

"I dunno about that, Hermione. It's still me." Ron grabbed a cookie off the table, munching on it. "C'mon. I'll walk you back to the common room."

They walked back to the Gryffindor tower in silence. He slid his glance sideways at her. He wondered what she was thinking about? Him? He reached over and took her hand in his; it was so tiny and warm. He didn't say anything when she looked at him. She seemed to understand what he meant.

In the common room, Neville was snoring softly in his chair, books open in his lap. Ginny was sitting in a chair nearby, doing homework next to Harry. Her eyes looked bleary from exhaustion. She did, however, smirk as Ron and Hermione entered, hands interlaced. _Sisters!_

"You are in _so much trouble_, Ron." Ginny whispered at Ron. "Where were you all day?"

"What are you whispering for?" he asked, his voice sounding loud in the quiet room.

Ginny gestured towards the sleeping Neville. Just then, Neville sat up in the middle of a loud snore. "_Not the hat!_" Neville exclaimed, looking around the common room sleepily. Everyone laughed at him and his cheeks flushed.

"Silliness." Neville muttered. "I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." Neville gathered up his books and headed for the staircase.

"Ron." Ginny said again, when Neville had gone upstairs. "Have you talked to Mum? Or Professor McGonagall? What is this about a time-"

He looked over at Harry, who just shrugged. "You know how she is. It's hard to keep things from her."

Ron sighed. "Look, it's late, and I'm really tired." He looked at her beseechingly, "Can't you just go to bed and then you'll forget about it? I'll start fresh tomorrow and explain it all to you. _Again._"

"Only if you _promise_ that you'll tell Mum or McGonagall or someone straight away." Ginny persisted.

"Fine, fine. Just go to bed." Ron said waving her away.

"I agree with her, Ron." Hermione said, looking up at him.

He sighed. "Yes, yes, all of you. I'll tell an _adult_ first thing tomorrow morning."

Ron leaned against a chair as Harry and Ginny shuffled off to bed.

Once they were out of sight, he pulled Hermione towards him, and started kissing her. She put her arms around his neck. He breathed in deeply; she smelled like coconuts, just like he remembered. He buried his hands in her hair, tipping her head back, and trailing kisses down her jaw line, nibbling on her earlobe and down her neck. He fell backwards in the chair, pulling Hermione into his lap while kissing her deeper. She didn't seem to mind, and she hesitantly began sliding her hands up underneath his dress shirt, which was untucked.

"Oh, _Hermione_" He breathed against her hair. "I love your hair. It always smells like the beach." He started kissing her again, his hands on either side of her face, then down her back. He just wanted to touch her all over, but he knew he shouldn't go too far, this was all new to _her_.

At that thought, he pulled back, kissing her one last time.

"I think it's time we both went up to bed." He grinned at her. "Tomorrow is a big day. I believe it's Halloween."


	6. Chapter 6

Long after Harry, Neville and the others had left the dormitory to go down to the Halloween breakfast, Ron lay on his bed. He supposed that he should go tell McGonagall or someone about his ruddy time loop problem. Ron flipped over onto his side. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone today, not even Hermione. He was getting sick of this.

Suddenly, he felt a shockingly cold splat hit his bare back, as he had slept in his pajama bottoms only. Ron turned around, wand at the ready, and saw Peeves floating by the dorm ceiling holding water balloons.

"Peeves!" Ron yelled angrily. "Get the hell out of here!"

Peeves blew a raspberry in his general direction and dropped another balloon towards him. It splattered on Ron's pillow. He stood up and pointed his wand at Peeves threateningly.

"Oooh, _ickle Ronnikans_ is angry, is he?" Peeves cackled and glided through the wall towards the common room.

Ron pursued him down the stairs, in time to see Peeves gliding towards the girls dormitory and through the wall. He could hear Peeves hooting with laughter. "Oooh, don't want to get _Ronnikans_ angry, do we? What are you going to do? Fly up into the girls dormitory after me on your broom…?"

Ron stopped abruptly, his mouth hanging open.

"PEEVES!" Ron stood yelling up into the girls dormitory, "Peeves! What did you say?"

He felt another wet splat hit him from behind. Ron turned around and narrowed his eyes as Peeves blew another raspberry at him before retreating hastily out of the Gryffindor common room.

Ron chased after him, his mind racing. What did Peeves know? Did he know something about what was going on with him? Did _all_ of the ghosts know something? He followed Peeves into the Great Hall, racing to a stop in the middle of the room, realizing that everyone was eating breakfast, and staring at him. He felt himself flushing to the roots of his hair. _Oh, bollocks._

McGonagall looked up from the teachers table, her eyebrow arched. "Mr. Weasley. Were all of your clothes dirty this morning?"

He looked down and realized he was still barefoot and bare-chested. He could hear the first and second year girls giggling.

"Err.._Sorry_ Professor McGonagall. I...um.." Ron shot a threatening glance at Peeves, who was currently hooting with laughter behind one of the chandeliers in the ceiling. "I'll go change."

"Maybe Weasel's tattered robes finally fell apart and he couldn't afford any new ones?" Malfoy said, laughing at his own joke. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle joined in the laughter.

"Five points from Gryffindor _and_ Slytherian, and-" Whatever McGonagall was going to say was cut off when Ron lifted his wand (he just realized he was still carrying it) and pointed it at Malfoy. He quietly said the incantation and Malfoy turned into a small, white ferret.

Now the rest of hall seemed to be torn between nervous laughter and shock. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny were laughing, Neville looked slightly confused, but Hermione was looking at him strangely.

"_Ronald Weasley!_" McGonagall stood, looking very angry. "Into my office this instant." She walked purposefully over to him, took him by the arm, and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

Before he knew it, he was being ushered into McGonagall's office and pushed into one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Sit." She ordered.

"I don't know what to say." She waved her wand over a tea set that was sitting on a side table, and it started to steam. She poured herself and another cup of tea, for Ron. She set the tea cup in front of him, then slammed a small plate with biscuits down. One of them fell out onto the table. "Drink, Mr. Weasley."

"I'm not sorry, Professor McGonagall. I've just about had enough of Malfoy-"

"Where did you learn that transfiguration spell?" She asked suddenly, interrupting him.

"I dunno." He said evasively, he really didn't want to get into this. He wanted to find Peeves. Well, first put on a shirt, _then_ find Peeves. "I read ahead a bit."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "That wasn't reading ahead, Mr. Weasley. That was reading a _restricted_ book from our library. I think I will have to take one-hundred points from Gryffindor for your flagrant disregard of respect for your peers and fellow students."

"One hundred points!" Ron groused half-heartedly. It didn't really matter after all. Or did it? He didn't know any more. He _needed_ to find Peeves. "Can I go now, Professor McGonagall? I want to go change and I have to get to class…"

"But," She paused. "I will award you fifty points for correctly performing the spell. I _am_ rather impressed Mr. Weasley. In fact, I am not sure if I'm more furious or astonished by you."

"Harry and Hermione aren't the only smart ones." He said defensively, standing.

"I am aware of that, Ronald." She paused, sipping her tea. "But I'm glad you know it, too."

Ron left McGonagall's office, only to find Hermione waiting for him.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "How did you do that?" She looked at him, then started blushing.

He looked at her and realized she was blushing because he was still bare-chested. She was _looking_ at his chest, he thought, pleased.

Harry and Ginny ran up to them, still laughing.

"Ron, that was brilliant!" Ginny said. "I didn't know you had it in you! Wait until I tell Fred and George!"

"Ron, you should have seen it. Pansy started shrieking and Crabbe and Goyle started chasing him around the Hall. It was hilarious."

He smiled briefly, his happiness over pulling one over on Malfoy, tainted by the fact that everyone seemed so…_shocked_…that he could do a spell like that. It was advanced, but, what did they think of him? Did they think he was an idiot? He glanced over at Hermione, who he caught looking at his chest again. That made _him_ blush. He _had_ filled out from Quidditch practice, and he hoped she noticed.

"I'm going up to change." Ron said, walking quickly toward Gryffindor tower, "See you guys later."

As soon as he turned the corner he started running. He quickly said the password to the Fat Lady, ran through the common room and bounded up the stairs into his dormitory. He dressed hurriedly then went over to Harry's side and opened up his trunk, moved aside the invisibility cloak, and picked up the Marauder's Map.

Peeves was moving about in the Hufflepuff wing, but _Nicholas_ was seemingly stationary in the library. Ron stuffed the map into his pocket and headed for the library.

***

He found Nicholas hovering over one of the chairs, appearing to sit, in the back of the library. He watched Ron approach him with an affronted look upon his face.

"Nicholas. What do you know about this time loop I'm stuck in?" Ron asked, slightly out of breath from running most of the way.

Nicholas was looking very interested in his fingernails, and huffed silently.

"_Nicholas_" Ron inquired again, sitting in one of the chairs opposite Nicholas.

"I tried to talk with you, as you well know." Nicholas looked away. "I believe you were too busy." Nicholas said, then sighed.

"And The Baron has advised me not to speak with you." Nicholas started, then paused, as if listening to something only he could hear.

"Did he? What the bloody hell for?" Ron asked angrily. "Who does he-"

"You know, it's funny." Nicholas continued, ignoring Ron. "When I was alive, I never thought about time. It was just...well, _there_." He gestured with his hand expansively. "I suppose we're all such creatures when we're living...just consumed with the banalities of day to day life."

Ron wasn't sure where this was going. What did this have to do with him? What did 'banalities' mean, exactly? It sounded dirty.

"Pay attention." Nicholas said, snapping his fingers loudly. "This is important."

"It is the arrogance of the living that persists in this concept that time is a static and rigid object. Time, well, it's _alive_... And I'm not sure if' you've noticed, but history has a way of repeating itself." Nicholas leaned closer, his head wobbling slightly on his neck. "But, since you living place so much importance on the _continuity_ of time..." Nicholas seemed momentarily lost in his own thoughts. Or perhaps he felt that was a good enough explanation?

Ron sat back in his chair, confused. His head was swimming with questions. What did Nicholas mean?

"I'm confused, Nicholas. What exactly are you saying?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed movement. He turned his head, and noticed The Bloody Baron floating nearby, giving Nicholas an arrogant sneer.

"Now, who's being the arrogant one, Nicholas?" The Baron said, appearing to lean casually against a book stack.

Nicholas looked slightly put out. "Baron, please, I'm handling this."

"And poorly, at that." The Baron turned his gaze on Ron. "The Weasley boy is _never_ going to get it if you continue to wax philosophical." The Baron laughed, as if he had just said a joke, and turned to Nicholas, whispering loudly, "I don't think he's all that bright!"

Ron stood up. He had enough of this. He was going to find McGonagall and spill the whole mess to her. _Again._ Perhaps she would have a better solution this time.

"Sit down, boy." The Baron ordered.

Ron continued to stand, defiantly staring at The Baron. "Are you going to tell me what is going on around here? Or-"

"Or what? What are _you_ going to do to us?" The Baron laughed coldly. "Actually, Sir Nicholas, what is _arrogant_, is the living's concept that any attempt they make to alter the timeline would have some _profound_ impact on the future."

The Baron looked at Ron disdainfully. "You're simply _**not that important**_, Ronald Weasley."

Nicholas floated about in his chair, bristling with indignation. "Why! I never. Baron, please, I was handling this."

"So, how do I stop this?" Ron ventured. He wasn't sure what to say. What did they mean?

The Baron turned and laughed condescendingly at him; it echoed ominously in the cavernous library.

"Is that all you can think about? The _present_? You weren't listening at all, were you? Whether or not you choose to believe me, you are _here_, and what you choose to do with your time..."

"I don't ruddy care about that!" Ron said angrily walking after The Baron. "How do I stop this bloody merry go-round that I'm on!"

Ron heard a tinkling of laughter behind him and noticed Moaning Myrtle giggling in the corner. And Peeves was a there, he saw, floating behind a stack of books, suspiciously silent.

"That's a good question...maybe you should stop skiving your classes...?" The Baron started laughing again, and swept out of the room, disappearing through one of the walls. Ron turned around to question Nicholas again, but he was gone, too. And as he looked around the room, he realized he was completely alone in the library.

***

Ron was given a months worth of detention for skiving all of his classes that day, which was rather pointless, he thought to himself as he picked at dinner. Hermione was still eyeing him strangely, as if she was trying to figure him out. Harry kept telling him how a month's worth of detentions was worth seeing Malfoy turned a ferret (again) and not having to put up with Snape for double Potions.

He listened to them half-heartedly. Inside, he was running over and over what Nicholas and The Bloody Baron had said to him today in the library. It didn't make much sense. A bunch of fartaddle about time, timelines and his lack of impact on the timeline.

"Ron. You're not eating much. Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"I've just got a lot of things on my mind." He said, picking at a pumpkin tart. Not to mention he was getting really sick of pumpkin tart. He pushed his plate away. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys later."

Ron walked briskly from the hall, not sure where he was going. Soon he found himself outside, and there was a light snow falling. He picked his way around the school grounds, until he was sitting by a large tree, overlooking the lake.

He heard a twig break behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Harry or Hermione. He was slightly shocked to see Malfoy, alone.

"I am going to make you pay, Weasel" Malfoy said savagely.

Ron reached for his wand, which was in his pocket, but Malfoy was faster. "_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy said and Ron's wand was flying through the air to parts unknown.

"I'm not going to toy with you." Malfoy sneered, "You're really not worth the effort."

Malfoy pointed his wand directly at Ron and said distinctly, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Ron felt himself completely out of breath, fading, fading like someone had just knocked him out...he vaguely found himself wanting to say '_Accio Wand_' but he couldn't remember why. And that was his last thought as he lay on the ground, looking up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron woke with a start, sitting up abruptly, yelling out, "_ Accio Wand!_" at the top of his lungs. His wand was in his hand, and he was standing, breathing heavily, his body drenched in sweat. What happened? What was going on? He couldn't remember...?

Everyone in the dormitory was sitting up in beds, staring at him. He sensed Harry standing and walking over to him.

"Ron?" Harry asked, questioningly.

Ron looked down at Harry dully, his head pounding painfully. The last thing he remembered...he was sitting in the cold, watching the lake...and then..._Malfoy!_ Now he remembered. Malfoy had..., well, _cursed_ him. Had _killed_ him. Or had he? There was an unfamiliar tingling sensation in his chest. His head was fuzzy.

"_Ron?_" Harry asked, again, looking concerned.

Ron shook himself. He was shivering all of a sudden. He stepped off his bed, and started to get dressed. The clock next to his bed said it was five-thirty a.m. He glanced around the room and noticed everyone was still looking at him. Apparently waiting for an explanation.

"I, um, had a nightmare, mate." Ron mumbled to Harry, and left the dorm abruptly.

He lingered in the shower, enjoying the hot water for a very long time, feeling slightly out of breath. He could still feel the draining feeling from Malfoy's curse. How was that possible? Yesterday didn't really happen. He needed to find Nicholas and make him explain to him what was going on. He had..._died_ yesterday. What did this mean?

***

"You look pale." Hermione said, eyeing him across the breakfast table.

Ron glanced sideways at Harry, who shrugged noncommittally.

"He didn't tell me. Actually Dean was telling Parvati, and I overheard." Hermione put her fork down and reached across the table, feeling his forehead. Just like his mum does. He fussed at her, and she frowned. "You feel cold and clammy."

"I'm fine." He said, taking a big gulp of eggs.

"I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Oh, same-old same-old." Ron said brusquely, tipping a plate of bacon onto his. He was starving this morning. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him angrily. "I'm sorry. Did you want some of the bacon?"

"No. If you don't want to tell me about your dream, that's fine. But just say so next time." She gave him a look and started reading her Charms textbook, ostensibly ignoring him.

He could feel Harry and Neville looking at him. His ears started to heat up.

"I dunno, it was nothin'..." He said, shrugging.

"What _were_ you dreaming about, Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron looked over at Harry, Neville, and Hermione, who was now looking up at him again. He knew they were just concerned about him, but he really didn't want to explain it.

"I dreamed I died." He said with a laugh that sounded false even to his own ears. "It was nothin'..." He reached over and stabbed a few kippers with his fork.

"You dreamt you died?" Hermione asked, looking somewhat alarmed.

Ron sighed and looked at them. "Yeah, um, Malfoy did one of the unforgivable curses on me. And I died." He shrugged, trying to make it seem like no big deal, "It was just really creepy. You know." He looked at them earnestly, "You guys have had dreams like that...really realistic ones, right?"

They were silent for a moment.

"Harry you know what I'm talking about." Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron. But that was different. Voldemort was...well, our minds were _linked._" Harry shared a glance at Hermione, who was looking even more distressed by the moment.

"Ron! This is very serious! We should tell Professor McGonagall immediately." Hermione started to look up at the teachers table.

"Or Professor Trelawney!" said Lavender from the other side of Neville, smiling at Ron.

Ron blushed. This was getting out of hand. He really didn't want to go into this all over again. Then he remembered one of those charms he found during his studying a few days back. He whipped out his wand, said "_Subsisto!_" and suddenly the room came to a grinding halt. He grinned, in spite of the circumstances he found himself in.

He stood and started the leave the Great Hall, pausing to look over at Malfoy who was seated at the Slytherian table. Malfoy was halted, mid-bite of eggs, a smirk plastered on his face. Ron raced over, and dumped a bowl of cold porridge over Malfoy's head. Then he continued out of the Hall.

Ron raced around the corner, heading towards the library, and ran straight in to Sir Nicholas, who was lounging against the wall, adjusting his fluffy collar.

"Neat trick." Nicholas said, looking bored. "Aren't you clever. Playing childish pranks. _Still._ One would think you had outgrown such things..."

"Nicholas!" Ron said angrily. "What is happening to me? You **must** tell me. I'm getting scared. Yesterday-"

"I'm quite aware of what happened yesterday, and I do feel partly to blame." Nicholas sighed, and gestured. "Come, let's go to the library. Your spell will be waning soon, and I don't wish to be disturbed."

"Why weren't you affected by my suspension charm?" Ron asked.

"I'm not _alive_, my dear boy. You must not forget that." Nicholas said walking through the wall into the library. Ron opened the door and entered. He followed to where Nicholas glided to a corner by a window.

"What happened? Yesterday Malfoy-" Ron said, then stopped. "What is happening to the world?"

Nicholas put his hand up to shush him.

"It's not what's happening to the _world_. Despite the," Nicholas brought his voice down to a whisper, "_Baron's_ statement to the contrary, this _is_ about you. And you are important, Ronald. Every day we make choices. Each day is full of possibilities – possible situations, beginnings, endings. _You_ choose how each day happens when you _do _anything. It's all interconnected. Things leave an…_imprint_ on you. And these days are not completely without consequence, Ron." Nicholas paused suddenly, as if he had said too much. "And you've got to start attending classes again! Think about it. You're straying from the answers!"

"Why can't you just _tell me how_ to stop it?" Ron yelled angrily. He looked out the window, and could see students marching down the grounds towards the greenhouse.

"Because I'm not allowed to _interfere._" Nicholas stated as if this was supposed to explain something.

"I told you the Weasley brat was never going to get it." The Bloody Baron said nastily. "Subtlety is completely lost on him."

Ron spun around and spied The Baron behind them, floating a few feet off the ground, and he didn't look pleased.

"And you," The Baron pointed at Nicholas, "Were not supposed to talk to him again."

Nicholas looked like he was going to say something else for a minute, but then with a last meaningful glance at Ron, he slowly vanished. Ron turned to look at The Baron, who was still looking spitefully at him.

"Did you _enjoy_ yesterday, Weasley? I know _I_ did..." The Baron laughed cruelly before dissipating in much the same fashion as Nicholas.

Ron checked his watch. If he hurried, he might be early to Potions class.

***

Ron actually reached Potions class before everyone else. Well, he thought to himself, he had been researching this problem for over a month now, and the closest he had come to a clue, was Nicholas's advice to attend his classes. Ron looked around the dungeon, as if there would be a flashing arrow pointing to the answer.

He had enough time to completely write out the potion on parchment and even start grinding up his scarab beetles. The first one to class was Hermione, who, looked at him in shock and raced over to him.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" Hermione asked worriedly. "It was like you vanished! Harry thought you had _apperated_, but as he should know by now-"

Ron grinned, "You cannot apperate on Hogwarts grounds."

She looked at him oddly, "That's right. You remembered."

"Yes, that. _And_ I finally read _Hogwarts; A History!_" Ron said, measuring out his essence of murtlap.

"You did?" Hermione sounded slightly taken aback.

"Yes. It was ruddy boring, but there were some useful bits in it." He said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Measuring murtlap essence." He said, pouring it into his cauldron.

"What happened to you earlier?" She asked, setting her book bag down and pulling out a roll of parchment.

"I did a suspension charm on the hall and left." He said casually.

"You did a..._what_!" said Hermione, "That's _N.E.W.T._ level!"

"Is it?" He asked calmly adding his scarab beetles to his potion.

"Yes, _it is!_ Ron, where did you learn that? Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She said, sounding angry.

He looked over at her, and he saw that she wasn't angry so much as confused and slightly anxious looking. Ron looked over her shoulder and noticed other students starting to file in.

"Can't talk about it now, Hermione. Later." Ron smiled assuredly at her, and then concentrated on his potion.

Harry came in with Neville and Dean a few minutes later. They eyed him strangely, but they began working on there potions. Ron concentrated on his potion, realizing that potion making was actually rather fun if he thought about it; soon his potion was gurgling nicely and a shimmering lapis blue. During the class, Ron flipped through his book, trying to find some clue.

"_Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus,_" Ron read to himself, "_is a powerfully complex spell, that if configured properly, will open a portal to another time._" He sat up in his chair so quickly, his book fell onto the ground. He picked it up and flipped through the pages, getting back to the description of the potion.

Suddenly, Snape was towering over the desk he shared with Harry and Hermione. He eyed them suspiciously, "Weasley. If you cannot sit in your desk and work in quiet contemplation, I'm afraid-" Snape looked down at Ron's potion, as if he was going to criticize it, but apparently he couldn't find anything to say. Then he looked at Hermione and narrowed his eyes. "Granger. I have continually advised you _not_ to help your classmates. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione looked appalled, "But sir-"

"She didn't help me, Professor." Ron closed his book. "I completed the potion all on my own."

"Professor Slughorn may have been willing to admit you three into his N.E.W.T. potions class, but I know what you three are capable of, and the only one of you who _is_ capable is Granger." Snape spat that backhanded compliment out, then eyed Harry with derision, "Despite the impression he has about Potter, I know what you three really are like." Snape waved his wand over their cauldrons and all of their potions disappeared. "That is what you get for cheating and then lying about it."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. Harry, on the other hand, looked about ready to explode.

"Harry, Hermione; put your hands on my arm." They looked at him oddly. "Seriously." Reluctantly, they both placed a hand on his shoulder. Ron glanced quickly at Snape's retreating back, then he touched his wand and said, "_Subsisto!_"

Harry glanced around at the dungeon, which looked like it was a living snapshot of the room. Neville was frozen, scratching the side of his face, a smudge of ink on it. Malfoy frowning over the contents of his cauldron, oatmeal stains still visible on his robes. Snape was paused, mid step, as he was heading to the front of the classroom, Slughorn's desk.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed.

"Ron! What is this?" Harry looked around the room in amazement. "Is this what you did this morning?"

"It's a suspension charm." Hermione said knowingly, "But why did you do it? It was awful that Snape-"

"This isn't about Snape. I mean, I probably wouldn't have done it if Snape hadn't done that, but." Ron looked around the classroom. "C'mon, we had better get out of here before it wears off."

Hermione looked alarmed, "We can't just leave. Professor Snape will know-"

"He really hasn't any authority. He isn't even our teacher for this class anymore." Ron said, packing up his bag. "Besides, I have some important stuff to tell you and we should go to the Room of Requirement so we can be private. Trust me, it's worth a detention."

***

Ron explained everything about his repeating Halloween once they were comfortably sitting in the Room. "Hermione, what do you know about the potion we were working on today, _Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus_?"

She looked pensive for a moment, "Not much, actually. It was an unusual potion for Snape to have us do. It's not exactly on topic with Slughorn's syllabus. And although it discussed in our Grade Six book of Potions, it doesn't go into detail." She reached into her book bag.

"_Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus,_" Hermione read out loud, "is a powerfully complex spell, that if configured properly, will open a portal to another time." Hermione and Harry looked at Ron. "We didn't research this before? It seems rather obvious."

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno. Nothing seemed terribly obvious in previous incarnations of today. Besides, wouldn't I have had to have ingested the potion for it to have worked?" He looked over at Hermione who was still looking through the book. "I may have done that potion about two dozen times, but I've never swallowed any of the ruddy stuff."

"That makes sense." Harry said.

"The book doesn't exactly say. In fact, that's _all_ it says." Hermione set their textbook down and stood, "We need to go to the library. Perhaps another book there will go into more detail."

Ron stood, joining Hermione and looked at Harry. "Are you coming?"

"We are talking about skipping Transfiguration, probably getting detentions from McGonagall, and going to the library instead?" Harry asked.

"Yes. That about sums it up." Ron answered, grinning.

"Okay. Just checking." Harry grinned back. "I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

In the library, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the corner, pouring over various books that mentioned the _Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus_ potion. There was suspiciously little information on it.

"Why did Snape have us do this potion? It's rather odd, actually." Hermione said, looking up from a book. "It isn't in our syllabus, it's not even a potion that any students are supposed to be preparing. It's a very tricky potion. And these books don't even explain how one is to get it to work, or exactly _what_ it does!" she finished exasperatedly.

"Perhaps he was giving us a hint about something? Don't you remember during year three, when he was teaching our Defense Against the Dark Arts class because Lupin was sick? And he found it amusing to teach us about werewolves?" Harry said, closing his book.

Ron looked at them. Could this all be Snape's fault? But wasn't he on _their_ side? Dumbledore trusted him. Besides, what point would this serve?

"I don't think so, Harry. Dumbledore _trusts_ Snape. He wouldn't do something like this on purpose." Hermione said, her sentiments echoing his exactly. He grinned at her and watched her flush prettily.

"Besides, we always blame Snape and we're always wrong." Ron said, then turned to Hermione. "Well, is there an antidote?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't read anything like that yet. There just isn't much information on it in _these books_." Hermione caught Ron's gaze, then looked towards the restricted section.

"But we don't have teacher permission to access them." Ron said, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione grinned. "When has that ever stopped us before?"

"I think we've been a bad influence on you, Hermione." Ron looked at Harry, who was grinning.

Harry nodded. "I might have something that can help." He pulled out the invisibility cloak out of his backpack.

Hermione glanced at Harry anxiously. "Do you always carry that around with you?"

"Thanks, mate." Ron said, taking it from Harry, sidestepping Hermione's question. "What should I look for?" Ron looked to Hermione.

"Perhaps I should be the one to sneak in?" She questioned aloud, looking from Ron to Harry.

Ron shrugged and looked down at the cloak in his hands. "I'm up for all the help I can get at this point. Although, perhaps I should come?"

"That's fine with me, but you'll have to crouch, you've gotten so tall..." Hermione said absently, flushing.

"I'll keep a lookout." Harry whispered, then walked to the end of the isle.

Ron glanced covertly around the quiet library and quickly slipped the cloak around his and Hermione's shoulders. They shuffled over to the restricted section, Hermione opened the lock with a flick of her wand, and they quietly entered the restricted section.

He was crouched behind Hermione, pressed up against her backside. He breathed in the scent of her hair.

"You smell great." He whispered to her, before he could stop himself.

She turned her head to look up to him. He pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed.

"Ron." Hermione said softly.

"Uh-huh." Ron said, nuzzling her neck, seeking out her ear lobe.

"Ron. Stop. We've only got a few minutes to look in here." She said, then turned away, and looked through the cloak at the titles of the books.

He frowned and started looking at the titles. Most of the books were very old and hard to read the spines. And a lot of them were completely off topic. She had pulled a few that looked promising, and he was holding them within the folds of the cloak.

She let out a muffled squeak and pulled out a book, "Look at this Ron," she whispered, "It's called _Potions for the Dark and Darkly Curious_. I bet you it's in here. I had a hunch this potion was considered part of the dark arts. C'mon, lets take these and get out of here."

They were covertly leaving the restricted section, when they heard Harry say loudly, "Why, hello, Professor McGonagall. How are you? I like your hat."

Ron and Hermione froze for a second, then quickly reversed back into the restricted section and quietly closed the door.

"Why, thank-you Mr. Potter." There was a pause. "Where were you today during Transfiguration? And were is Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?"

"They went to the bathroom." He heard Harry respond lamely.

"Together?" McGonagall asked skeptically.

"Err, no. Of course not." Harry said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for skipping class, and you three will have detention with me tomorrow night." McGonagall said. "Don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"Yes." Harry said obviously. "I'm on my way."

Ron craned his neck and watched Harry pick up his book bag and leave the library. McGonagall looked around the library with a cursory glance, and then left with a swish of her cloak.

They left the restricted section, and Ron pulled the cloak off them, then stuffed it in his own bag.

"Detention?" Hermione said fretfully.

"It won't be so bad, Hermione. Besides, this day will probably 'reset' and it'll have never happened. Just be glad we're not looking at expulsion this time!"

Hermione frowned at him, "You know Ron, Sir Nicholas did say that these days aren't _completely_ without consequence."

Ron scowled and watched her running her finger along the index of _Potions for the Dark and Darkly Curious_.

"You're being entirely too irreverent about this whole situation. You _died_ yesterday."

"Are you still writing Krum?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What?" Hermione looked nonplused.

"You heard me." Ron asked, his voice sounding harsh to his own ears. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he had to know. His chest was constricting painfully at the thought.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she sat up in her chair.

"That is none of your business." She said, her voice unusually quiet.

"I think it is." Ron stood staring at her intently.

"What happened between Viktor and myself is none of your concern." She stood, shaking with anger.

Ron walked around the table to stand in front of her.

"Did you kiss him?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Yes I did." Hermione said defiantly. "Unlike you, I can have meaningful relationships."

Ron couldn't get the mental image out of his head of _Krum kissing Hermione_. It was burned in his eyes. He looked down at Hermione with her tousled brown hair and his heart started beating painfully; there was a roaring in his ears. He leaned down and crushed his lips against hers, taking her breath away. Abruptly, Ron pulled away, slightly aghast.

Hermione looked up at him, tears in her eyes, then slapped him painfully across the face.

Ron stepped back as she grabbed up her bag and fled the library. He watched her go and for the first time, fervently wished this day would be forgotten.

***

With renewed concentration, Ron took _Potions for the Dark and Darkly Curious_ and opened it to the index. In the section entitled, _Difficult, Irksome and Bothersome Potions,_ he flipped to page 137 and there it was. The entire list of ingredients as well as an essay on the "Brewing, Usage and Special Notes" of the Praeteritus potion.

_"__**Description**__: The Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus potion is a powerfully complex  
>spell, that if configured properly, will open a 'portal' to another time. Those interested<br>in mixing this Potion need a steady hand, and very precise measuring weights.  
>The slightest miscalculation can cause the individual to go to the wrong point<br>in time, and or become hopelessly lost in time. Countless wizards have proposed  
>ways in which backward and forward time potions can be mixed that do not seem<br>to violate any know laws of magic. Remember that the laws of magic tell us what  
>is possible, not what is practical for wizards at this point in time.<em>

_There is a strangeness to the cosmic symphony that may encompass time travel,  
>higher dimensions, quantum superspace, and parallel universes — worlds that<br>resemble our own and perhaps even occupy the same space as our own in some  
>ghostly manner. However, the Praeteritus does not deal in what the muggles call<br>wormholes, or even in time travel proper, but more correctly described as a time  
>distortion.<em>

_**Brewing**__: Wizards and witches must be very mindful of how one adds the sage and  
>how you crumble it into the potion. That is the key to controlling the distortion.<br>(There was a complicated diagram that accompanied this statement, advising how  
>much sage, how to crumble it, and when to add it; in order to get the desired effect).<em>

_**Usage**__: Once ingested, the potion takes about 18 hours to take effect, and  
>usually after a good night's rest, the effects are noticeable.<em>

_**Special Notes**__: The hazards should be mentioned, because even though  
>there are no side effects, the extremely specific quantities required for controlling<br>the effect are so precise, and easily flubbed, that it is not advisable to attempt this  
>potion. Countless wizards and witches have been lost in the folds of time because<br>of this potion over the years._

Ron closed the book and stared at the front of the book listlessly. He never ingested this potion, so how could this be the answer? And the directions were very precise; he was pretty sure he wasn't good enough of a potions student to brew it correctly. He needed Hermione and Harry's help.

***

Ron met Harry down by the Quidditch pitch. "Hey. How was practice?" Ron asked, as Harry wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Where were you? I thought you were going to come after McGonagall left..." Harry said. They walked together to towards the changing rooms.

"I, err, had a fight with Hermione. And then I was reading some of the books we got from the restricted section." Ron said, looking sideways at Harry.

"_Shocking_. You had a fight with Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes. "Did the books help?"

"Yes, and no." Ron said following Harry into the changing room and sitting on one of the benches. "Yes, I think I found an answer, but I need Hermione's and your help."

"How mad is she?" Harry asked, pulling on clean clothes.

Ron shrugged. He didn't really want to go into it. "Pretty mad." He checked to make sure they were alone in the changing room, and he handed Harry his cloak back.

"Why not wait until tomorrow?" Harry asked, "Maybe she'll have cooled off."

"You do _remember_ what my problem is, right?" Ron laughed.

"Yes, I do." Harry grinned. "I have a dry wit that few can appreciate." Harry picked up his Quidditch bag, and they headed back up to the castle. "I'm starving. I wonder what's for dinner."

"Squash chowder, treacle tarts, roast chicken, potatoes, corn, pumpkin pie, and chocolate pecan bars." Ron said absentmindedly, adjusting his book bag more comfortably on his shoulder, as it was bulging with restricted access books.

Harry looked at him oddly. "Actually, I think I _do_ keep forgetting your problem. It doesn't exactly seem real, you know?"

"Tell me about it." Ron said, "And I'm getting really sick of pumpkin tart."

***

During the Halloween feast, Hermione sat down the table from him, next to Neville and Seamus, who kept staring at her. She did look especially pretty tonight. Was she wearing makeup? What did she do to her hair? It looked...shiny and flat. He couldn't stop staring at her, but she never once turned in his direction. He considered doing a suspension charm and taking her out of the room, but decided to let it go for now. Besides, he really didn't know what to say. She was _right_; she knew it and he knew it.

Ron ate quietly, reading through _Potions for the Dark and Darkly Curious_ together with Harry.

"I think you're onto something with this potion, Ron." Harry said as they walked upstairs after dinner.

"Flobberworm." Harry said to the Fat Lady, and the door opened.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm going to try it tomorrow during potions class." Ron said as they stepped into the common room.

"By yourself?" Harry said, alarmed.

"Yes. How much worse off could I be?" Ron said. "I'm going to study the sage table and figure out all the details tonight."

Ron sat at one of the tables, trying not to pay attention to Hermione, who was sitting with Ginny and Dean a few tables away. He pulled out the book, some parchment and a quill. After a while Ron was so caught up in the calculations he didn't even notice most of the students going up to bed, including Hermione.

"How do you know this will stop what's happening to you?" Harry said at one point, as he sat, flipping through the text. "If you think about it, you haven't gone _back in time_...it's like you're stuck in some sort of whirlpool, forced to go round and round and round. All you need to do is find out how to stop it."

"I don't know. It's just the only answer I've got right now. And the book does have a footnote that discuses _undoing_ the effects. It refers to it as 'straightening out the timeline' or some other such nonsense. That is what I'm working on."

Around one a.m. Harry wished him good luck and went off to bed.

Ron knew that his calculations wouldn't be around tomorrow (it was like the whole world reset itself), but forced his mind to memorize them. It was vital that his calculations be correct and precise tomorrow. At two a.m., Ron stretched and went up to bed, determined to finish this, once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron woke early and slipped into the library, quickly did a suspension charm on Madam Prince, and nicked the restricted book, _Potions for the Dark and Darkly Curious_. Then he headed to the Great Hall, and continued to review his calculations over a hearty breakfast.

"Happy Halloween, Ronald." Hermione said, sitting across from him and pouring herself some pumpkin juice. "What are you reading?"

"Err...just something I picked up in the library." At her interested glance, he added, "Ruddy boring, though." He finished lamely, then picked up the platter next to him. "Kipper?"

She was looking at him oddly. "No, thank-you."

Thankfully Harry, Dean and Seamus came in at that moment and sound down next to them. Ron slipped his calculations into the book covertly.

"Hey, you're at breakfast early." Harry said.

"I was hungry." Ron shrugged, hoping he sounded casual. He really just wanted this whole day over with. And he _didn't_ feel like explaining everything. Because if this worked, everyone would remember today. So he had to act as normal as possible. He grabbed another pumpkin tart, even though he was thoroughly sick of them.

Hermione was still eyeing him suspiciously, but at least she wasn't mad at him. He was very glad she didn't remember yesterday. Or a lot of the days actually, the thought, remembering the threat of expulsion and their various fights lately.

Ron stood, grabbing his book bag. "I'm going to head to the library." He fibbed, and quickly started out of the Hall.

Just outside of the Great Hall, he ran into a confused Neville.

"Did I miss breakfast?" Neville asked, flustered, tucking in the end of his shirt.

"Do you know what today is?" Ron asked.

"Besides Halloween? No, what?" Neville paused, looking confused.

"Today is tomorrow. It happened." Ron said flippantly and headed towards the dungeons.

***

Ron was very early for potions class as planned. He sat in the quiet room and started preparing the potion right away, frequently consulting his notes. This version of the _Patefacio Portavi Praeteritus_ potion was actually coming along quicker than usual, because of his adjustments to the potion in order to alter his position on the timeline. He needed to straighten it out, so to speak, to stop his day from repeating. After about forty-five minutes, the gurgling lapis-blue potion was done. Or so his notes said.

Ron ladled the desired amount into a flask and stared at it hesitantly. Did he trust his own calculations? What would happen if he was wrong?

He looked up and noticed Hermione entering the classroom. She appeared shocked to see him sitting there, working on a potion. Honestly, he wasn't that much of a loafer, was he? He _was_ a bloody prefect, wasn't he? She didn't have to seem so surprised all of the time.

"Ron!" Hermione said, setting her books down and looking into his cauldron, which was bubble gently. "What are you brewing?"

"Today's assignment. Just practicing." Ron said, gesturing towards the blackboard.

"Oh." Hermione said, and pulled out some parchment.

They were silent for a moment, and Ron was feeling pretty good that she was going to let his _slightly_ out of character behavior slide.

"But why are you practicing?" Hermione turned to him to ask.

Okay, he must have been mental to thinks she would let his behavior go unquestioned.

"This class is important if I want to be an Auror." He said, shrugging, hoping that answer was good enough. He had never been a good liar. And his statement was true; he _did_ want to become an Auror. Ron looked down at the flask in his hand, he realized that he _did_ trust his own calculations. He turned away from her and quickly downed the potion.

"Oh." She said quietly from behind him.

He glanced back at her and she was looking him in, her face inscrutable. Had she seen?

"You've got pumpkin tart crumbs right here." She said, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

While he stared at her, a strong wave of deja vu overwhelmed him as she reached up to his face and brushed the crumbs away herself. Hermione then seemed to realize what she was doing, and she blushed, pulling her hand away. He stared at her in silence, trying to decide what to do. He kept remembering their fight last night; specifically her harsh words. He still felt raw inside just thinking about it.

Then moment was over as other students started filing in loudly, breaking the silence. Ron looked down at his potion, waved his wand over it and it disappeared. He didn't want Snape to know what he had been up to. If this worked out, no one would ever have to know what had happened to him this Halloween.

***

Ron left the Potions dungeon with Harry and Hermione, and they walked quietly to Transfiguration class.

"I can't believe Snape assigned two feet of parchment on the uses of Sage in potions on Halloween." Harry griped.

Ron smiled wryly.

"It's not really that hard of an assignment, when you think about it Harry. We've been studying Sage since 1st year and I can think of at least-" Hermione was interrupted by Harry.

"I don't care, Hermione. It's _Halloween!_" Harry looked to Ron. "Right?"

"Exactly. Snape's a bloody git." Ron said, grinning, suddenly buoyant that the potion was going to work. "I think we should have a party in the common room tonight."

Hermione sighed loudly.

***

The day passed in a blur of déjà vu moments and Halloween festivities. The party that night in the common room was especially jubilant for Ron, he felt positive that tomorrow he would wake up on November first.

Hermione wasn't participating; she sat in the corner nibbling absently on a cream tart that Harry had nicked from the kitchens. She was staring at something she had been writing most of the evening. Ron narrowed his eyes; she was probably writing _Vicky_ he thought viciously. He was filled with an overwhelming desire to rip that paper to shreds. It didn't help his mood to see Ginny kissing Dean in a corner table.

He walked over to Harry, who was staring sullenly into the flames.

"What's up?" Ron said.

"Nothin'..." Harry said, still looking into the flames.

Ron looked around the common room, most of the students had filed away to bed.

"Are you thinking about, you know, Snuffles?" Ron asked hesitantly. Sirius had appeared in that very fire many times during their previous term.

Harry looked baffled for a few minutes, then nodded slowly. "Sometimes, yeah."

"Me too, you know." Ron said quietly.

Harry nodded.

Ron didn't know what else to say. He wasn't very good with this sort of stuff. He looked around the common room and noticed Hermione was packing up her bag, and walking over to them.

"Goodnight." She said to them, concealing a yawn.

"'Night Hermione." Harry said.

"Happy Halloween." Ron said sourly. What was he going to do about Hermione? He wanted to ask her out, but was also resentful over the whole Krum situation.

She grinned sleepily, apparently not perceiving his tone and went up into the girls dormitory.

"I'm going to head up to bed, too." Harry sighed and stood. "You coming?"

Ron shook his head vaguely. "No, I'll be up later."

"Okay." Harry shrugged and left.

He wasn't sure how long he sat before the fire, when he heard a chilling voice whispering in his ear.

"Think you've solved the mystery, do you?" He recognized the Bloody Baron's voice jeering at him. "And _all_ by yourself, too."

The Baron materialized, hovering in the air above him.

"W-What do you mean?" Ron stuttered.

"W-What do _I_ mean?" The Baron mimicked spitefully. "Can you _really_ be this stupid, Weasley?

"It's not as if you're helping at all. You're mainly mocking me and spouting off bloody enigmatic suggestions."

The Baron chuckled nastily.

"Angry, are you? Such _righteous indignation_. You _Gryffindor's..._ are all alike."

Ron stood, staring furiously at The Baron. "If you don't give me some answers, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about _exorcising_ you!"

The Baron looked mildly intrigued.

"Now, _blackmail, intimidation and threatening_ people...that is a _Slytherian_ trait." The Baron chuckled again. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Bloody hell! Are you going to help me, or not?" Ron yelled, standing.

"Now, now, do you want to wake everyone up?" The Baron said softly.

Ron scowled.

"Did it ever occur to you, that by drinking the _Praeteritus_ potion this morning, you set in motion this entire affair?"

Ron's mind reeled and he sank back into the chair. Could that be?

"I can see by the stunned look on your freckled face, that you did not consider this possibility." The Baron began gliding around the room, back and forth slowly. "Your calculations, were indeed, _incorrect_. You should not consider a career that involves potion-making." The Baron shuddered delicately.

There was silence for a few minutes as Ron and The Baron stared at each other, the only sound in the room the crackling of the fire.

"Time is a curious thing. Completely irreverent to _me_, of course. But you...well, you have been recklessly crashing about through it. And your inexpert, clumsy attempts to repair things have made a fine muddle of things.

"There is a form of Dark Arts known as _Temporancy_. It is a little-used (for good reason) skill that I will share with you. It is the ability to shift through temporal time and space, without using external means, like time-turners. Temporancy will allow you to straighten out this,_ fissure in time_, that you have created. I believe the muggles refer to it as _time traveling_ although that term is as gauche and inelegant as they are."

"Why are you helping me?" Ron asked, skeptically.

"Your exploits have been _amusing_, but I am weary of you and this endless cycle that we will inevitably be in..."

Ron gaped at The Baron. Had he, and the other ghosts been watching..._everything_ he had been doing?

"Is Temporancy hard to learn?" Ron asked.

"For you?" The Baron laughed cuttingly. "Yes. But luckily for all of us, it does not require any potion making."

"Wait a second. You said that you were 'weary of the endless cycle _we_ are all in'...So does that mean everyone else is in this same cycle with me? Why don't they remember...?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No, when I said 'we' I was referring to you in the plural sense, it was just a turn of speech. The others...well, they continue on through time, not effected (but again, not completely _unaffected_ ) by the fissure surrounding you. Through your ham-fisted potion-making, you have caused yourself to continually return each dawn to the morning of Halloween. That cannot be undone with potions. And it effects _you_ only.

"The others have continued on in their timelines. Let me see if I can explain it in a manner in which even _you_ can understand, Weasley. If everyone's timeline is like a straight line, going on into the future, _your_ timeline alone has looped over itself – this is what is causing your problem.

"Your first lesson begins now." The Baron glided closer to Ron. "You need to clear your mind. Much like _Occlumency_, this skill requires a firm grasp of your own mind. You need to clear your mind of human trivialities and firmly place your mind in this current timeline. Can you picture it? Close your eyes, Weasley."

"How-"

"Close your eyes, Weasley." The Baron repeated, and looked on expectantly until Ron complied and closed his eyes. "I want you to focus on a time, perhaps 10 minutes past. Where were you? What were you doing? Who were you with? Focus on it very hard. Today we will not try to actually sift time. But I want you to learn to be very aware of where you at all moments."

"How long will this take to learn?" asked Ron, hesitantly.

The Baron eyed him for along minute. "Does it really matter?"

Ron sighed. He supposed it didn't matter. "Why have I never heard of Temporancy before?" Ron asked, still skeptical.

The Baron leered at Ron. "Dumbledore does not believe in teaching _The Dark Arts_ to children. And well, it _is_ a skill that is almost impossible to teach successfully –the results of errors are, as you well know, quite difficult to correct. Many a wizard has been lost forever in the folds of time."

"Why did Snape have us do that potion in class if it's so difficult and problematic?" Ron asked, outraged.

"Now, that _is_ a good question, Weasley. Maybe there is hope for you, after all..." The Baron laughed and dissipated with a leer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke slowly, shaking off odd dreams. She was conflictingly angry, confused and happy. She shivered, a vague recollection of Ron covering her body with his and kissing her passionately. She looked around the dormitory; everyone else was sound asleep.

She showered quickly, borrowing some of Lavender's coconut shampoo because her bottle was empty, then dressed hastily. She had some studying she wanted to get done, since had elected to knit socks last night in lieu of studying.

When she walked into the festively decorated common room, and was surprised to find Ron there, talking quietly with _The Bloody Baron_.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, confused.

Ron turned towards her at the sound of her voice, grinning lopsidedly, and The Baron dissipated with a scowl.

"You're right on time, as usual." Ron said, looking at his watch.

"Huh?" Hermione said, what was he talking about? She set her book bag down on one of the chairs and sank into it, and pulled out her Arithmancy textbook. Ron walked over and sat across from her.

"Happy Halloween," Ron said to her.

"Happy Halloween." She said to him, trying to sound casual, trying _not_ to remember her dream from that morning. But her skin was tingling, prickly and hot just sitting there, so close to him. Did her voice always sound that breathy when she talked to him? Why was he staring at her? She could feel herself blushing.

"Ron, you're up early...?" She inquired, striving to sound relaxed. Hermione peeked a look up at him, and was relieved to discover that he was staring, not at her, but into the fire.

"I dunno, couldn't sleep." Ron shrugged, still staring into the fire.

That reminded her of her dream. "Bad dreams?" Hermione asked weakly, her voice sounding unordinary husky even to her own ears.

He turned and looked at her, searching her face. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really." And that was the truth - she wasn't sure _why_ she had asked, actually. The thought had just sprung into her mind. "You _said_ you couldn't sleep..." She finished lamely.

"Well, yes, actually...I guess you could say I was having a nightmare." He said.

"Like the one where Malfoy-" Hermione started. Then stopped, what was she saying? Where had that come from? She frowned looked up at Ron who looked stunned.

"Like the one where Malfoy _did what?_" Ron asked in a strangled voice, now kneeling in front of her, an odd look on his face.

"I don't know." She said weakly, "I'm not sure. It was like the thought was in my head, then it was poof - _gone_. I don't even know why I said that."

"Hermione. Are you remembering _things_" Ron asked quietly, taking her hands.

"Like what?" She asked, feeling like she was teetering on the edge of something, some great revelation.

Suddenly the common room erupted into a lush beach oasis, shimmering turquoise water lapping at there feet, palm trees swaying, sand hot beneath her bare toes. _Bare toes?_

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from him and walking around. "Where are we? We can't apperate..." This was shocking, beautiful and suddenly frightening. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Something was nagging at the edge her mind, tugging at her memories. She had been here before, hadn't she?

"It's an oasis charm." Ron said quietly, looking at her face closely.

"An oasis charm." Hermione repeated and looked down at the sand. She could just _barely_ see the outline of the common room beneath the beach charm. "I've been here before." She asked, confused and looking at Ron. "How did you do this spell?"

Suddenly the charm was dropped, and Ron was standing in front of her, putting his wand away. She ran a hand through her hair haggardly and sat down. "This is all so...so..."

"Hermione, this is _very important_. Tell me what you remember..."

She closed her eyes and had vivid flashes of being pressed up against the Quidditch stands and kissing him, studying with him in the library, crying in McGonagall's office, _slapping_ him. But these visuals didn't mean anything. She felt emotions churning inside her chest, as if these images were actual memories, but she didn't really remember them. She didn't remember _doing_ any of those things! She had the worst headache, it felt like her head was splitting open.

Hermione looked up at his face, he was standing close and shaking her slightly. She couldn't remember ever seeing him look so severe, not even during the Department of Mysteries incident.

"I don't know. It's the strangest feeling." Her voice caught and she found herself in his arms, he was hugging her fiercely. "I remember things that I've never done before, Ronald." She whispered.

"I know." Ron said, "But I'm so happy. I've been so _lonely_...I've got so much to tell you." Ron pulled away and looked down at his watch. "We'd better get out of here quick, Parvati will be coming along in two minutes."

She looked at him oddly, but he took her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything."

"What did the Baron want?" She asked, all of a sudden remembering seeing Ron talking to him.

"Err...he was looking for Sir Nicholas." Ron answered, tugging at her hand. "Hungry? We can head down to breakfast early if you want."

Hermione shook her head wryly; that was one thing about Ron that would never change. Always hungry.

***

They sat side by side in the Great Hall. Ron filled her plate up with some eggs, a slice of bacon and some toast; exactly what she felt like eating, even though her stomach was still rolling. She looked up at him curiously, but he just grinned lopsidedly and said, "Later."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Okay, you have to tell me. Now. I can't wait anymore." She said, putting her fork down, and pushing her plate away.

"Hermione...it's really complicated." Ron turned and looked down at her. "And I've got the feeling this is almost done. We've just got to get through today's classes, I'll skip Quidditch practice and tell you everything..."

She didn't know what to think. Her mind was still reeling and she still had a splitting headache. If anything it felt worse that before. And she kept remembering things.

"I don't want to get expelled..." She asked faintly, holding her head. "It's hard to concentrate. I have the worst headache, Ron."

"What? Why didn't you say something?" He look alarmed. "I'm taking you up to Madam Pomfrey."

***

Hermione was laying in the hospital ward; she could smell the faint odor of antiseptic and mint that always seemed to pervade the bed sheets. Why had she woken? A sudden wave of pain, followed by nausea hit her; the headache was even worse, if that was possible. What was the matter with her?

She could hear a muffled conversation nearby. She strained to hear it.

It was Ron, she thought, and he's angry, arguing with someone.

"This is all your fault, really." A smug voice said.

"You never said this could happen." Ron said, angrily.

There was a pause.

"Really, Weasley...? I thought I had. Did I not tell you these days weren't completely without consequence?" The voice said coldly.

"I'm really sick of your half-answers and bloody allusions to truths. Give me some damn answers, now! How do I fix this? Fix her?" Ron yelled, his voice trembling with fury.

"Temper, temper, Weasley." The voice said softly. "Although _I am_ glad to see you frightened. You have never taken this predicament seriously. And your friends life is in danger."

"Please..." Ron said, his voice pleading. "I don't want her to..."

Hermione tried to turn her head to see who Ron was talking to, but her vision started to blur and she had a hard time concentrating on this moment. It was as if her mind would slip into these bizarre half-memories if she only let it, they tugged at her consciousness unrelentingly.

"Her mind is being pulled apart...In fact, everyone here at Hogwarts...has this future to look forward to...living minds can only hold so much..."

"But why isn't this afflicting me as well?" She heard Ron ask.

"Because you are the one doing the sifting. You have stepped _out_ of the timeline. Time is not effecting you. That is the crux of your problem. But time _is_ effecting them...it is killing them. Her mind and body cannot exist in the multitude of realities that you've created. You're wasting my time and you're killing theirs."

There was a long pause.

"Wait- no. Don't go." Ron sounded anxious. "How...please, can we finish my Temporancy lessons."

Another long pause, and a scraping noise.

"Very well. But I have a favor to ask of you in return. And we should seek out a more private chamber. Your Ms. Granger is listening."


	11. Chapter 11

"Please try and _concentrate_, Weasley."

Ron scowled at The Baron, who was hovering nearby, then sighed and closed his eyes.

He was standing in the Room of Requirement, holding his wand alertly in his hand. He concentrated wholly, trying to remember every detail of where he was 12 hours _past_, softly muttering the incantation under his breath.

Ron _knew_ that he had been alone in the library at that time. He remembered that it smelled vaguely moldy and stale. He focused on the feel of the wooden chair he had been sitting in, his legs carefully set out in front of him, his hands resting on his knees. He had been staring at a shelf of books; the Herbology section, one title, _Carnivorous Plants of Transylvania_ had stuck out amusingly in his mind because the spine had a bite out of it.

Suddenly, Ron heard a loud thump and his eyes sprung open, he whirled up and out of his chair...wait a second. He looked down and realized he had been sitting in the chair in the library. _The chair._ He had been _successful!_, he thought triumphantly.

"Ron?" He heard a voice inquire.

That was the farthest jump yet. Twelve hours into the past. He was actually getting the hang of this Temporancy thing.

"Ron!" The voice repeated.

Ron looked away from the chair and realized that Neville was staring at him, his arms burdened with many books. _Damn_. He thought the library had been empty.

"Err..hullo Neville. What are you up to?" Ron said, straightening, and pocketing his wand nonchalantly. He glanced at his watch to double check that his Temporant jump had been accurate. It was precisely 6:45. He smiled to himself.

"I'm fine. I was going to do some extra research for Professor Sprout, but I've got the worst headache. I was just going to check these books out..." Neville's voice trailed off as he continued to stare at Ron, perplexed. "I didn't see you come in...?"

"I kinda ran in quickly." Ron elaborated, feeling somewhat guilty over Neville's headache.

"Oh." Neville said, nodding. "Um, Ron. I had a question...been meaning to ask you..."

Ron glanced towards the door; he really didn't have time for this. He exerted a lot of willpower to restrain himself from tapping his foot.

"Sure, Neville. Uh..what?" Ron said.

"Um, right. About," Neville dropped his voice to a whisper. "It's about, you know, the D.A. meetings. Are we going to start up again? I know Harry's busy, but..." Neville's voice tapered off, as he flushed a bit. "It's just, they were quite helpful, you know? And I could really use the help with some of Professor Snape's non verbal spells..."

"I dunno, Neville." Ron shook his head; he really _didn't_ know. "But I'll ask Harry, ok?"

The Baron walked through the bookcase to their right, and Neville jumped back in fright, toppling his books over onto the ground.

Ron shot The Baron an annoyed glance over his shoulder as he helped Neville with his books.

"Okay, see you later Neville." Ron said, and walked around the bookshelf; getting out of Neville's line of sight, completed a quick suspension charm and walked back.

"You occasionally amaze me, in small trifling ways." The Baron drawled.

"If _you're_ finished wasting my time with insults," Ron said coldly, "_I'm_ ready to finish this. Can we get started?" Ron looked away from The Baron, and glanced at Neville to make he was still frozen.

The Baron stared at him inscrutably for a long minute. "Well, if _you're_ ready," He shrugged delicately, "...We can begin. But you'll need a large amethyst to assist in focusing your thoughts." He said and dissipated with a slight nod.

Ron stared at Neville who was starting to blink _ever...so...slowly_. He swore softly, strode out of the Herbology section, and left the library. Ron made it all the way to the Divination tower before he ran into anyone. _Literally._

"Ooof!" Ron said.

Lavender was reading a piece of paper, not paying attention to where she was going, and they actually collided with no small amount of force. Ron looked down at Lavender, who was now sprawled on the floor, her books scattered.

"I'm really sorry!" She said, straightening out her skirt demurely.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said, his voice cracking embarrassingly, he held out his hand, and helped her up. "I wasn't paying attention." Lavender was pretty, and she smelled...he sniffed the air suspiciously...like _coconuts?_ Did all of the girls at Hogwarts use the same shampoo?

He bent over to pick up her books, but she must have had the same idea because their foreheads cracked painfully when she started to reach down.

"Ouch!" Lavender said, holding her forehead, but she was smiling, laughing even.

"_Wizard!_ I'm really sorry, Lavender." Ron laughed and handed her the Divination text.

"No, I wasn't paying attention, either." She blushed prettily and looked up at him.

Ron blushed. "Well...then."

"What are you doing up here?" Lavender inquired. "I thought you dropped Divination?"

"Umm.." Ron looked around. "I was thinking about taking it up again...I always liked the tea leaves." He said, hoping that sounded realistic.

"Really?" Lavender said excitedly, "That would be great. If. Well...if you were in my class again." She blushed again.

Ron felt his ears redden.

"Yeah, well, I've gotta get going." Ron said, "See you later." He hastened down the hallway, still rubbing his forehead.

"'Bye Ronald..." He heard Lavender say softly behind him.

But he was already walking swiftly towards the ladder up into the Divination tower. Inside, it was as hot and smoky as he always remembered. He didn't see Trelawney, so he walked quickly to the side board and nicked one of the amethyst stones that were for classroom use. He'd put it back later, he thought with a shrug.

As he was leaving the tower classroom, he pocketed the crystal and made his way through Hogwarts towards the Room of Requirement, where he assumed The Baron would be waiting. He thought miserably about Hermione, who was, he looked down at his watch, probably eating breakfast at this moment, with quite a headache. Actually, the entire castle would soon be heading up to Madam Pomfrey's for a headache remedy before long if he didn't fix this whole mess.

He quickened his steps and was rounding the corner in front of the Room of Requirement when he nearly ran into another, less _pleasant_, denizen of Hogwarts.

"_Weasley._" Snape said, looking down his nose at Ron. "Why aren't you at breakfast?" He narrowed his eyes in contempt, "And five points from Gryffindor for _skulking_ about corridors."

"None of your business." Ron said, and brushed past Snape.

Snape grabbed a hold of Ron's arm. "I believe it is."

Ron tried to shake off Snape, but he persisted. Snape must have noticed something heavy in his pocket, because Snape reached in and pulled out the large focusing Amethyst.

"A focusing crystal? And what is _this_ for, Weasley?" Snape inquired softly, looking at the crystal, then at Ron.

Snape eyed Ron, if possible, with more suspicion.

"_None._ Of. Your. _Bloody._ Business." Ron repeated mulishly and pulled his arm away forcefully, pushing Snape in the process.

Snape staggered away slightly, and pulled out his wand. Suddenly Ron was unable to move, his whole body rigid. He couldn't grab for his wand. He focused hard on summoning his wand to his feebly moving fingers, but to no avail, he remained frozen.

"You will never _learn_, will you?" Snape said, straightening and pocketing the stone. "Are you going to tell me...?" He leaned in closer, a wicked look about his face. "I will know if you are lying."

Logically, Ron knew that Dumbledore trusted Snape, that he was a member of _The Order_, but emotionally? It was hard to separate his dislike and loathing for the man from circumstances. Should he confide in Snape? He might even be able to help him...and wasn't that all that was important? It _was_ his ruddy potion that began this whole nonsense in the first place. He _should_ help him straighten it all out.

"I..." Ron started, torn with indecision.

"Yes?" Snape leaned in closer, his greasy hair glistening in the light of a nearby torch.

"It's your bloody _Praeteritus_ potion that started this whole mess!" Ron exploded. "Why on earth would you have us do a potion like that!"

"What?" Snape looked puzzled, as if that wasn't the answer he had been expecting. "The _Praeteritus_ potion?"

Suddenly, over Snape's shoulder, Ron heard a rustle of fabric, and spied a pair of disembodied feet creeping closer. Snape must have heard it, too, because he twirled around, wand still at the ready.

"_Accio Wand!_" Ron heard a voice say, from beneath what looked like Harry's invisibility cloak. Snape's wand went flying down the corridor.

"Potter!" Snape shouted.

Ron felt an arm touching his frozen shoulder.

"_Subsisto!"_ The voice said again. Ron knew that wasn't _Harry's_ voice.

Then the stranger pulled off the invisibility cloak, and Ron was abruptly looking into his own face. He supposed this was himself from a _future_ Temporant jump. What a weird feeling. Did George and Fred feel like this?

"Hullo." Ron said, grinning. "Thanks, mate."

The other Ron nodded his head and looked down the hallway suspiciously. "We should get going."

"Should we pull his trousers down?" Ron laughed, looking at the frozen Snape. "Or punch the git? I'm all for-"

The other Ron rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell. We don't have time for that."

"But-" Ron started.

The other Ron took the focusing Amethyst out of Snape's pocket. "Let's go."

"C'mon...we've gotta do something to him..." Ron wheedled.

"No. First of all, he'll know exactly who did it – well, sort of – he also thinks _Harry's_ involved. Secondly, he _is_ a member of the Order, and we must treat him with respect, even if he doesn't respect us. And lastly, most importantly, we have _more pressing_ things to do right now." The other Ron said, pulling him into the Room of Requirement.

"Well, I'm a _prat_ in the future." Ron said.

***

Inside the Room of Requirement, it looked a great deal like the library. The Baron was hovering by a couch, looking annoyed.

"You took your time, Weasley." The Baron said.

"I came as fast as I could-" Ron started.

"Oh, sod off." The other Ron said to The Baron.

"Are you going to disappear or something?" Ron said to the other Ron, who looked at The Baron for clarification.

The Baron sighed, "Yes, he will disappear when the timeline is aligned. Did you bring the crystal?"

The other Ron set the focusing Amethyst on one of the tables.

"Good, good." The Baron looked at them. "Which one of you is going to complete the final jump?"

He looked at the other Ron, who shrugged. "We're the same person, I guess." Ron said to The Baron.

"Are you?" The Baron inquired, tilting his head to one side.

Ron looked over at the other Ron, who was standing next to the table with the Amethyst. Did his hair always look that messy? They looked the same.

"Where in the timeline are you from?" Ron asked his other self.

"Roughly one day ahead. After that incident with Snape, he took our wand away and we had detention for the rest of the day. Later, you confided in him about the _Praeteritus_ potion, but he didn't help at all. The next morning I, err, _borrowed_ Harry's wand and cloak, and got _our_ wand back. Then I spoke with The Baron about which point in time I could jump back to avoid the whole situation. We both agreed that you shouldn't confide in Snape."

Ron looked back and forth from the other Ron, to The Baron. It was a very odd feeling indeed to feel like your life had gone on without you, to be told you did things, but to have no memory of it.

"Oh." Ron said, running a hand through his hair. He looked over at the other Ron, and noticed that he, too, was running a hand through his hair.

"Weasley." The Baron said, looking at the other Ron. "We don't have all day."

"I guess he should do it. He does have more experience." Ron said, feeling slightly disappointed.

The other Ron nodded, as if he had expected this. That Ron was looking down at the Amethyst, and The Baron was moving closer to next to _him_. He told himself it was foolish to feel jealous and let down, that _was_ himself over there, even if he was a bit of a prat.

"Should I be here?" Ron asked, feeling suddenly superfluous.

The Baron looked at him coldly. "It matters naught."

The other Ron shrugged again. "I dunno. Don't suppose it matters."

"So, when you straighten out the timeline, I'll just disappear? Will I remember anything?" Ron asked.

"_You_ will be the one disappearing.." The Baron gestured with his incorporeal hand towards the other Ron, "This Ron will continue on. Will _**he**_ remember everything that has transpired if he is successful? I cannot say." The Baron turned away from him, and started speaking softly to the other Ron.

Ron looked around the room and realized that he didn't want to be here when it happened. "I'm going to go, then." He said to nobody in particular; they barely looked up at him as he left.

Outside the room, Snape was still frozen from the _other_ Ron's suspension charm, which had apparently been quite potent. His thoughts were muddled and soon he found that his feet had brought him to the hospital ward. He walked into the room quietly, and found quite a large number of students either lying in beds or sitting in chairs, all complaining of headaches.

Ron looked between the beds until he found Harry and Hermione, who were both by the windows on the secluded right side of the Hospital ward. Harry was snoring softly, so he walked up to Hermione, who was trying to read, but she kept rubbing her forehead.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron said, smiling slightly, feeling burdened by guilt.

She smiled up at him brightly, which made him feel even lower. "Hello Ronald. Happy Halloween! Where have you been?"

"Oh...I overslept." He said lamely, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Do you have a headache, too?" She asked as she set her book aside.

He shook his head, smiling ruefully, "No, I just came up to see you."

She flushed prettily and he sighed. How long before he disappeared, he wondered.

"I'm really sorry." He said, taking her hand. He looked over at Harry, but he was still asleep.

"About what?" Hermione asked, a frown creasing her features.

"Oh, everything...I'm a bloody idiot." Ron said.

"Language." She admonished out of habit, but she was grinning. "But I don't think you're an idiot."

This was exactly where he wanted to be. Where he belonged, he thought, as he looked down at his hand that was holding hers.

"Ron!" Hermione said, alarmed.

"What?" He asked, looking around the room in anxiety, but they were still alone.

"Your..._fading_" Hermione whispered.

Ron looked down at his body, and she was right. He was..._fading_. This was it, he supposed.

"Yes, I believe I am." He sighed. This all felt so..._anticlimactic_ after everything he had been through.

He looked at her, and she was looking very distressed. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Shhh, Hermione...don't worry, everything is going to be...just fine."

_-The End_


End file.
